Truth, justice and freedom for all christians, and not cristians!
by gameboy5432
Summary: Sabrina is not the only one with secrets. Harvey has a few as well, and one will make you believe that a man can fly!
1. Chapter 1

Truth, justice and freedom for all good Christian, and not Christian, men and women! (Superman/Chilling adventures of Sabrina)

Ch 1

In October Country…you will believe a man can fly..Part I

Harvey's kiss was still warm on her lips as the young witch used her magic to start the jukebox, while she fingered the necklace lovingly.

She was a bit upset when after they kissed and she walked up the stairs Harvey started running away. He had shouted back that a small emergency came up suddenly, but she was an understanding girlfriend.

Harvey was a bit secretive from time to time, but Sabrina would be a hypocrite if she held that against him.

"Someone's in a good mood." Ambrose said from the top of the stairs, he was leaning out of a window with a radio next to him.

"Yes she is! What about you. Did they catch a glimpse?" Sabrina asked Ambrose.

"This just in! We are receiving a report that the 'Clues and Foreshadows' cruise liner has just been caught in a storm and they are reporting that Superman…..no wait Superboy has just arrived on the scene. The reports are saying that he's flying inside the water, and is now lifting the cruise liner up and…and above the storm. He's now taking her forwards and away from the storm and to safety!"

"ALLRIGHT!" Ambrose bellowed out and thumped his red s superman shirt. It was the only item of clothing that he would voluntarily wear, since he normally avoided not exposing his chest for all to see.

"That's it! That's it my precious!" Ambrose bellowed out.

"That's a bit stalkerish, cousin."

"Only if I get caught Sabrina. Besides, I checked the tea leaves, and mark my words one day a Superman will be a Spellman's little lover boy!" Ambrose said cheekily.

"And the fact that the tea you usually use for this kind of things is the ganja and peyote brew, has nothing to do with your vision of the future?" she asked.

"BE GONE OH YE OF LITTLE FAITH!" Ambrose said in a dramatic voice that made her laugh.

She held onto that laughter, that feeling of joy and caressed Harvey's necklace all night and all day tomorrow, even leading up to the moment when she decided to tell him about her being a witch.

About her Dark Baptism, about how after that she will leave and never see him or Susie and Ross ever again.

Harvey didn't take it too well, he had been pacing back and forth in front of her for the past several minutes, not saying a word, all he did was keep the miner's hat that he always wore on his head from falling off as he paced back and forth.

"Harvey, I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take it."

"What? That you're breaking up with me, that tomorrow the woman I love will be gone from my life forever and I'll never see her?" Harvey said angrily, this caught Sabrina off guard, her worry and heartbreak giving way to surprise.

"That's what's got you so upset."

"Yeah! I mean I know I'm acting like a jackass, but this is not what I was expecting after I told you I loved you last night." He said in a heartbroken voice.

"But…what about me being a witch?" She asked.

"So what? Witch, mortal, alien. It's like saying you prefer red instead of blue as a fabric color. It's the same to me."

"You..you're really not bothered that I'm a witch? You don't think I'm evil?" She asked hopefully.

"No! Just because you worship a dark god, doesn't make you evil! I know a few that are the nicest people there are." Harvey said, then he panicked.

Sabrina caught onto this and like any other Spellman, she pursued it stubbornly.

"A few? A few what? Witches, demons, dark gods?"

"I pick E, all the above." Harvey said, trying to make a joke. Thought it did not work on Sabrina, who quickly became fuming and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And just how may witches do you know? What age are they? Are they pretty? Their full names, addresses and locations?"

" I know them from work, they are just colleagues…Sabrina…..are you jealous?" Harvey said in amusement.

"Should I be? My boyfriend just said that he spends time with other witches after he told me that he loved me!" She said fuming.

"Boyfriend? So, you're not breaking up with me?" Harvey said in a hopeful voice and gave her that puppy dog eye look that made her heart melt and her anger go away as he move towards her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Yes….I just….I'm sorry for getting angry, but I don't want to leave you, school, Ross and Susie. I …I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologies for. I want to be with you too. Now and forever." He said and the two lovers shared a long, passionate kiss.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked as they hugged each other tightly.

"I don't know. But you'll figure something out, you always do Sabrina and I'll help you with it however I can. And it all will be allright in the end. Why? Cause you are the sweetest, kindness, most loving person ever and if anyone deserves happiness and to have it all, that's you." Harvey said as they continued to stay in their embrace.

"You said that you know them from work. But I know all the Greendale witches and none of them work in the mines." Sabrina said and Harvey had to fight off a chuckle, as he could feel a bit of jealously come back in her voice.

"Not from the mines Sabrina. From my other job. You see….you are not the only one with secrets. I've been wanting to tell you ever since when we were kids, but I was afraid of how you'd react." Harvey said and Sabrina moved her head so she could look him straight into the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you, was gonna wait until you're birthday, but…Well." Harvey said as he removed his helmet from his head and changed his pose, straightening it.

At that Sabrina felt a strange sense of recognition overcome her, like she knew the answer to his secret, but just couldn't fully figure it out yet.

But when Harvey unbuttoned his jacket and the shirt beneath, her heart started pounding in her chest as she was staring to put the pieces together.

"You shared your world with me. Now, now I share mine with you." Harvey said as he opened his shirt to reveal a black t-shirt underneath, a black T shirt with a red S mark on it.

Sabrina opened her mouth wide in surprise as she touched the red S mark. Just then she felt Harvey move away from her, upwards!

She looked of the ground and saw that Harvey was now levitating two inches above the ground! He was flying! Any doubt she might have had, quickly disappeared after that.

Sabrina then looked back straight into Harvey's face as he lowered himself back to the ground.

"You-re….you're Superboy!"

"Yes! You're the first one that gets it right the first time!" Harvey said in a delighted voice.

"Then..then you're not mortal!"

"I….guess so.." Harvey said in confusion.

"Harvey..this…this means that I don't have to stop seeing you! We can still be together!"

"See Sabrina! I told you that you deserved happiness most of all!" Harvey said and the two lovers kissed once more as tears of joy streamed down her face.

Harvey then abruptly cut off the kiss and his head snapped to the west.

"What is it?"

"A huge forest fire is raging 500 miles north of here."

"We gotta go put it out then!"

"Uh..Sabrina, I don't think that." At Harvey's words Sabrina cast a quick spell that made the clouds above darken and it started raining.

"..We should be wasting anytime here! Come on babe, let's go save the day!" Harvey said as he discarded his jacket, now he was in full Superboy regalia.

"Race you there Harv!" Sabrina said and she just vanished suddenly from Harvey's view.

Harvey was surprise, but he then just smiled lovingly and flew as fast as he could towards the forest fire.

"God, I love that woman!"

With that the story began.

A story of two lovers, one that came from the sky and one from above the ground.

A story that would shake and surprise the world.

Church of Night.

Father Blackwood felt a chill going down his spine.

"Something has gone horribly wrong. He said as he quickly made his way out of the church and towards the Spellman house.

Things were about to change forever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

In October Country…you will believe a man can fly..Part II

An hour ago Sabrina had just confessed to her boyfriend that she was a witch.

50 minutes ago he just confessed he was a superhero.

With secrets revealed and both accepting of the other, they decided to celebrate their love in the only way they knew how

Namely the witchy girlfriend was trying to fry her meta human boyfriend with bolts of lighting in the smoking ruins of the forest that they just put out the forest fire ragging within it.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Harvey said as he rushed with super speed and landed in front of Sabrina, stealing a kiss, which Sabrina was all too happy to let him steal it. Before Harvey quickly dodged another round of lighting from her hands.

"Stand and fight! Are you a man or are you a mouse!" She said in mock challenge and fake outrage.

"SQUEEK SQUEEK. Got any cheese Brina?" Harvey called from a few feet away as he prepared himself to dodge another bolt of lightning.

As he did so Sabrina decided to switch tactics and she mimicked summoning another bolt of lightning, when in fact she clapped her hands together and formed a great burst of thunder that caught Harvey by surprise and made him fall to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"Oh my god!"| Sabrina said as Harvey fell forward, losing his balance, she quickly caught him and laid his head on her lap and rubbed his forehead soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Harvey. I didn't think it would hti you like that!" Sabrina said with tears threatening to form in her eyes.

"It's alright Brina. We were trying to gauge just how strong you are. If anybody's to blame it's me for underestimating you, your even more awesome then what I imagined!" Harvey said with his dopey grin that made her chuckle and cover his face in kisses.

"You're forgiven Harv. I just feel so horrible for hurting you. I'm guessing getting hit like when you are fighting a supervillian is not what you had in mind from your girlfriend."

"I wouldn't know. I generally stick to disasters, hell, pardon the expression, when a big crime wave hits I usually chose crowd control, civilian evacuation and rescuing of wounded and survivors." Harvey said as he looked at his girlfriend with shame in his eyes.

"You must think I'm a real chicken shit."

"No I don't! Any coward can walk the path of violence, it takes real courage to…to choose a different path." Sabrina said as her voice dropped for a second, as a realization struck her.

"You're thinking about your …..Dark Baptism right?" Harvey said as he grabbed one of her arms and rubbed it in a show of comfort for his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I mean I just don't know what to do. I mean I love magic, but I also love my mortal life.I just…..I just want to have the best of both worlds. You must think I'm a greedy selfish prick, right?"

"No I don't! Anyone can settle for what they have. It takes courage to want to better your standing in life."

"Are you throwing my words back at me?"

"What if I am?"

"Then that's copyright infringement. I'm gonna sue you Mr Kinkle."

"Do you accept payment in kisses then?"

"The court will allow it!" She said and both gave a cheeky grin as Sabrina lowered her head and started doing an upside down make out with her boyfriend.

"We'd better get going soon. It's getting dark and my aunts will eat you up if I'm late with my curfew." Sabrina said as they both got up.

She was about to teleport when Harvey put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"There's still plenty of time left. And I…..I want to show you something."

"Sure." Sabrina said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as Harvey turned red like a tomato.

"Ah…..Ok. First you gotta stand next to me like this. Then put your hand over my back and hook it to my waste and I do the same with you. So I get a good grip.."

"Wait…are….are you gonna take me flying!?" Sabrina said in astonishment.

"I did say that I was gonna show you my world." Harvey said with a grin as he slowly, but surely took Sabrina flying.

She did not have her own broom yet, so she had not flown before. So the young witch looked at the passing ground, trees as they flew above it.

The forest was getting smaller and smaller as Harvey slowly lifted them to the darkening sky, twilight was finished and the moon was high in the sky as the young couple flew above it.

Sabrina gazed all around as the fields, the forest, the mountains and towns were all bathed in moonlight.

The flicker of light and movement of people could be seen so far away that it was like looking at small ants in their hive, they continued to climb slowly until they reached the clouds, breaking trough them.

Sabrina touched one with her hand, it was warm as the boiling steam of her aunt Zelda's kettle as she caressed it, when they were above the clouds Harvey shifted her so that her hands were hooked around his neck, he had put his feet underneath hers, giving her proper anchorage as the witch and the alien kin gazed into each other's eyes.

"_Are you an angel? You must be, how else could you take me to heaven? When I look into your eyes I see someone that makes my whole world brighter. Aunt Zelda said that angels are wicked creatures, they steal witches away from the Dark Lord, taking them tar away and never bringing them back again. But she's wrong. The angels didn't steal them, they just kept flying away with the angels. They wanted to be with them. I know that for sure, since if you'd ask me to I'd gladly fly away with you here and now. In fact I will!" _

Sabrina thought to herself as she raised a finger to Harvey's face, indicating that she was gonna do something. Saying a few incantations, she did a weightless spell on herself and an invisible long rope that bonded her and Harvey, she then pushed herself gently away from him.

At first he panicked, but after he saw that she was floating instead of falling, his eyes wend wide in astonishment, she grabbed her hand and they pirouetted around each other, dancing with the clouds as their ballroom floor, the moon as the dance light and their love as the music for their waltz.

"_You are an angel. An angel who can take anyone with you, yet you chose me. And you did so without knowing that I was a witch, that I was special. You chose me to take to heaven, even when you knew that I am a creature born from hell, raised by devilfolk. You still wanted me to come with you. If this is what heaven is then, I understand why the witches left and never came back. You from high above, me from down bellow. It should not work, but somehow here with you, it all feels right."_

They closed the gap between them, hugging each other tightly.

"_It all feels perfect!"_

Sabrina and Harvey looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other passionately as the moon reached its zenith in the sky.

"_It feels….magical!"_

The two lovers now gently flew around each other, exchanging hugs and glances, caressing the clouds and gawking at the images bellow. Stealing kisses and gentle caresses as they danced on their flight trough the moonlight.

The two were lost in their own world, so much so that by the time both flew above Sabrina's house the two hours they spent amongst the clouds felt like barely five minutes had passed.

They lowered themselves to the ground.

"I didn't know witches can fly!"

"We can't. Well I can't… I did a weightless spell on myself and an anchoring spell on you, basically I turn myself into a balloon that was tied to you!"

"You were the prettiest balloon of all!" Harvey said and the two shared another kiss, a last one before they both had to leave their own little world and return to the real one.

Harvey and Sabrina hugged each other tightly, trying to prolong the inevitable for as much as possible.

"Tomorrow, on your birthday I'll be in the sky above your house." Harvey said, making Sabrina turn her gaze to look him in the eye.

"I'll fly high above, in the moon's light and hover above you as you go to the forest. If you need my help I'll be there, if you don't want me to see it, then I'll fly high enough till I'm above the clouds and I can't see anything. If you decided to go through with it then I'll come down so we can celebrate you becoming a full witch and if you decide no, I'll come so we can celebrate you not going through with it. But whatever you decide, just know that I will be there for you, always!" Harvey said to her as Sabrina caressed his face as tears threatened to flow down her eyes.

"Thank you….thank you…"but, are you sure about this? Mortals aren't allowed to be present in the woods during a dark baptism."

"Good think I won't be in the woods then."

"Yeah….in fact it doesn't say anything about mortals floating above the forest. So….whoever wrote that rule was kind of an idiot."

Sabrina said as the two shared a chuckle before breaking the hug.

"Are you sure you want continue to be with me? I'll probably keep dragging you into all this witch bullshit. Still want to be with me? I mean most girlfriends aren't this much trouble." Sabrina said with a smile, but there was the clear tinge of worry in her voice.

"Now and forever, for the good and the bad. What about you? You sure you want to be with me? I'll probably keep dragging you into all my superhero bullshit. Still want to be with me? I mean most boyfriends aren't this much trouble." Harvey said with the same smile and tinge of worry in his voice.

To that Sabrina gave him a fierce hug, this time the tears flowed freely both from Sabrina and from Harvey.

"Now and forever, for the good and the bad." She said as the two shared another deep kiss, before slowly and regretfully parted ways.

Sabrina entered her home.

Once inside she saw that they had company.

"Sabrina, this father Blackwood. He's the high priest of our convent." Aunt Zelda said to him as she nervously sat down next to Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda and Ambrose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

The Dark Baptism...the half-witch and the young man of tommorow Part !

Sabrina walked hesitantly towards the couch and sat down next to her aunts and Ambrose.

Once seated the interrogation that she knew was coming began.

"Forgive me for disturbing you at this hour, but grave signs have been noticed this day. I saw a doe carrying an olive leaf in its beak perch on the church's window still in the morning; come evening all was quiet and calm amongst the spirits of the forest and many miles from here a raging inferno of a forest fire was extinguished miraculously by rain from the sky. And the rumor mill has been ablaze with sigh of angels at the fire and how two of them danced in the moonlight. That is why I rushed to come here, I fear that the false god has sent his beasts and monsters to come and prey on this coven. That is why I have come here soon as I could, I have heard whispers that you are having doubts about your Dark Baptism, and with the agents of the false god near, we cannot afford that." Father Blackwood said and Sabrina sad to biter her lip to keep the surprise on her face from showing, and also fight the temptation to tell them that the angels were in fact she and her boyfriend.

"I do have doubts, but I am not sure were to begin."

Blackwood immediately began with a counter to any uncomfortable question that Sabrina asked.

Does signing my name in the Dark Lords Book of the Beast on my Dark Baptism give him domino over my soul?

It's only symbolic.

Does it give him the right to make me obey whatever he commands.

All religions demand some sacrifice and the signing is more like a pledge.

The devil is evil.

Incorrect. He's the embodiment of free will, he is beyond good and evil, only the false god chains you so, the devil sets you free.

I don't want to go to hell.

Accept his gift, sign his book and you will live for many centuries and when you die you will be spared the tortures of hell.

Her having to cut ties with mortals and break up with Harvey?

Mortals would age faster and wither and die before witches.

Other witches from the academy(The Weird Sisters) suggested that her parents were murdered for getting married.

Nothing but a terrible tragedy.

Every question she had Father Blackwood had an answer.

Eventually Sabrina felt her doubt about the Baptism slowly fading away.

She was about to ask: What if my boyfriend is not a mortal, but not a warlock? Technically that was not against the rules for them to be together and Harvey did say that whatever she decided he'd be with her, for the good and the bad.

The moment he said that flashed through her head. It warmed her heart, his dopey grin and voice full of honesty.

There and then a thought struck her, she gripped the necklace that Harvey gave her and with enough strength she could muster she asked her final question:

"Father Blackwood, the Dark Lord's titles are :Satan, Lucifer, Morningstar, Lord of Hell, Master of all Witches, Greatest of Warlocks, Song Weaver, Overlord of the Pit." Sabrina said as she paused to catch her breath and restore he courage, that left her for a moment as she had reached her true inquiry.

"…And First Liar?" And the last part of her question the smile on Father Blackwood's face faded for a moment.

"Yes. Those are the most prominent of his many titles." Blackwood said hesitantly, to which Sabrina had the answer she needed.

Gripping the necklace that Harvey gave her tightly she closed her eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she opened them and gave an icy cold gaze at Blackwood.

"Fee will…free will it is then." The icy gaze disappeared, to be replaced by a soft and somewhat warm smile.

"Father Blackwood, I will participate in the Dark Baptism." She said and this pleased her Aunts, the High Priest, only Ambrose was left worried, as she saw how tightly Sabrina gripped the locked that Harvey gave her.

It was an angry grip, one with enough anger that he could see a drop of blood coming from her hand.

After Blackwood left, Ambrose managed to get Sabrina alone.

"Cousin, did you mean what you said there and then?"

"Of course Ambrose. I will participate in the ceremony and I assure you it will be a memorable event." Sabrina said with a devilish smile on her face.

Ambrose recognized that smile, it meant trouble, lots and lots of trouble, and he was worried about that, but honestly he could not help himself but smile.

Trouble meant consequences, but it was also lots and lots of fun!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sabrina woke up to find Harvey waiting for her in their house kitchen and playing with Salem.

"Who's a good kitty? Yes you are, yes you are! You're the sweetest, cutest little thing on the earth."

Harvey said and cooed as he scratched Salem's belly and fed the goblin familiar that took he form of a car several treats.

Ambrose was in a corner, arms cross, with a huge amused grin on his face as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"I am so tempted to tell him that the 'cute little kitty' is in fact a huge three meter tall beast with dagger length claws and fangs!"

"Don't you dare!" Sabrina said and glared at him.

"Ahh…..I'm guessing you want to save the fun of that for yourself?" Ambrose's asked with a knowing grin.

To which Sabrina's glare immediately disappeared, only to be replaced with a grin.

"You know me so well cousin." She said to Ambrose.

After that Sabrina and Harvey left the house, all under Zelda's disapproving frown and walked to school together.

"Harvey I've made a decision in regards to my baptism."

"What'd you decide?"

At that Sabrina was hesitant to confide in him, so she asked a question instead.

"What if….what if, what I want to do ends up dragging you into this and make's you a target for their wrath. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to see you pulled this."

"Whoo now! Easy there Brina, it sounds like you're describing a war over this Baptism thing!"

"It may come to that Harvey. Are you sure you want to still be with me?"

"Sabrina, there's already a war going on." Harvey said, which made her stop dead in her tracks.

"There's a war between good people and bad people, has 'been raging for years. That's why heroes and villains exist in the world. And it's already raging uncontrollably, I mean that's why there are superheroes and supervillians in existence. And I've been part of that war for a lot of time now! I've been on the very edge of it, but I have been part of the war! And…..and there was a time when I had to choose…..whether to be a hero or a villain. But Sabrina you've already made that choice, you're a good person, so you're a hero already! That's why whatever plan you have with your baptism, you should do it!" Harvey said, making her hart soar and washing away her doubts.

"I….I understand now. Also, a hero you say, does that mean I get to wear a costume and cape?" She asked cheekily.

"Hey, you won't find me objecting to the you dressing up in skintight spandex." Harvey said and she gave him a smack on the chest, to which he laughed and she joined in as well.

After that she told him of her plan and waited for his reply.

"Go for it Sabrina. But go for it hard! It's like my rock star of a brother says: 'Go big or go home'. So what do you need me to help with?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx .

Night had fallen, her aunts had gone to retrieve the sacrificial goat for the ceremony and Harvey arrived at the Spellman home and knocked at the door.

Ambrose, in all his half naked glory opened the door.

"Well, well , well…look at you! This is quite a surprise!" Ambrose said to Harvey, Harvey was dressed in a black suit, with a flower in his pocket and a grey hat on his head.

"Yeah. My dad caught me trying on costumes last week and he said that, and I quote: 'If you want to play dress up, you'll dress up as a man!' So he got me this suit and said hat I was going as Frank Sinatra for Halloween."

"Well in my opinion he made the right choice. No offense mate, but clothes do make the man!"

"No arguments from me." Sabrina's voice was heard from the top of the stairs.

The two men turned to look at her and Harvey was left speechless the moment he saw her in her mother's white wedding dress.

"You both are lucky that the aunties are not here. Cause if they saw you in those clothes….ooooooooo! I can't even imagine their reaction! Why'd they bathe you in hellfire for this Harvey, old boy!"

Harvey said to the blushing duo as they now realized that one was dressed in a black tux and the other in a white dress and the implications to that image.

Ambrose teased them some more before they were on their way.

"No offense to your cousin Sabrina, but he seems to be…..well babbling on that he's a witch every single time he can. I mean isn't he supposed to be a bit more..discreet about it?"

"Ambrose is already under long term punishment for a crazy stunt he pulled years ago."

"What he do?"

"He's embarrassed by it, so I'd feel bad to tell you without his consent."

"I understand. Secrets and all that." Harvey said and tapped his chest, were underneath the tux and shirt was his Superboy shirt.

At the Halloween party Harvey and Sabrina were teased by both Ross and Susie and almost everyone present.

When was the wedding?

Who was the best man?

Will there be a reception?

They took it all in good stride…..well except when Ross and Susie made a few jokes on who'de be their first born's godmother.

The party eventually died down and it was time for her Baptism.

Harvey and Sabrina were at the edge of the woods. They hold each other's hands tightly as they were concerned and nervous for what was to come and if they could pull it off.

"You ready?"

"With you I am. You ready Brina?"

"Always, with you by my side."

They smiled and kissed each other before Harvey flew up into the sky, hovering just high enough that Sabrina, who knew her was there could make out his presence, but those that didn't could not see him at first glance.

She could feel his eyes on her from up above as she passed the wall of blue flames that guarded the ritual site from mortals since ancient times.

But times had changed and now a non which had flown above the wall of blue flames.

This gave Sabrina comfort. The fact that sooner or latter, another path had appeared and that something that seemed impenetrable was now nothing but a passable barrier made her smile.

She held onto that smile when she reached the ritual site.

When she kneeled and said the wows.

And then Blackwood lead her to the Book of the Beast.

"Do you swear to forever obey the Dark Lord in whatever he commands or what his representative on Earth commands. Do you swear to give your mind, body and soul unreservedly to furthering the designs of our lord Satan?" Blackwood asked.

From the corner of her vision Sabrina saw a vision of her parents telling her to run.

There and then all doubts on what her path should be vanished.

Sabrina raise the pen that she was meant to sign the book with. Looked Father Blackwood in the eye and snapped the pen in half.

Her Aunts, Blackwood, the Weird Sisters, and every other with and warlock present were shocked by this.

"Freewill." Sabrina said and turned around and looked at the entire convent.

"I have freewill and with that I choose not to sign the book. Not the abandon neither magic nor the mortal realm. I say no to this, to the Dark Lord and to his servants on earth!" She spat in father Blackwood's face.

"I choose my own path. And I announce that I am making my own coven. One were you actually do have freewill instead of a lye! I'm starting my own!...With BLACKJACK AND HOOKERS!" She could not help but add that part, she then jumped on the altar and stood with her feat on top the Book of the Beast.

"So screw all of this! I'm going home!" She said and clapped her hands in the same way that she did with Harvey after the forest fire, sending a shockwave of thunder that created tremendous pain for the witches and warlocks present.

They all grabbed their heads from the powerful noise.

Taking advantage of this, Sabrina remade the floating spell and anchorage spell that she cast on Harvey when they were flying and Harvey soared up, pulling Sabrina with himself.

But to the gathered witches and warlocks that were recovering from this it looked like Sabrina was flying! Without a broom!

Something that had never been done before in witch history.

"After her!" Blackwood bellowed out.

Zelda was shocked and furious with her nieces as she summoned her broom and joined the pursuit. Hilda joined as well, but could not help but smile in delight at Sabrina's actions.

"Blackjack and Hooker?" Harvey asked as he now had Sabrina in a tight embrace as they were speeding away from the ceremony.

"Dibs on the hookers." Sabrina sadi to him with a cheeky grin on her face..

"What? Dibs on the hookers?" He half spluttered his reply.

"Yes. Or are you for some reason opposed to me, a bed and several other women?"

"What makes you happy, makes me happy!" Harvey said and the two shared a laugh.

A laugh that quickly died down as they noticed that the coven was hot on their tails.

The night was far from over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

They flew across fields and rivers, hills and valley, towns and outpost, with such speed they passed over them that the landscape beneath them was nothing but a blur, even so the coven of Greendale was quickly catching up to them.

"Hold your breath!" Harvey said to her, Sabrina did just that and as soon as that happened, Harvey turned his head back to their pursuers and he blew at them the breath in his lungs, which came out as a mighty gust of wind that struck and derailed the flight path of about a quarter of the coven, making them loose their balance and forcing the rest to correct their course.

Acting on instinct, Sabrina quickly mumbled a spell, all the while still held her mouth shut and immediately the gust of wind curled up and turned into a vortex that gave birth to a small twister in the middle of the sky.

Surprise was on both Harvey's and Sabrina's minds as they saw the devastating effect that combining her magic and his alien strength brought them.

"Could you"" Already on it!" Sabrina said and started on an incantation, awhile Harvey maneuvered her in a way that his head, now stood protectively over her own in order to shield her from the extreme air resistance that they were about to experience.

The Greendale coven was starting to recover from the small vortex.

"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame. But not on this dark night, give my flight lightening's swift might!" Sabrina cast her spell on Harvey, just as the coven was now close enough that several spells were launched at them.  
They exploded around the witch and the kryptonian, Sabrina felt her whole body tremble from the impact as pain soared trough her.

"Just how bad was Harvey hit? He shielded me from most of the explosions." Sabrina thought as guilt overtook her. Her plan was not going as she expected it too.

Just then her spell kicked in and she felt herself bee squeeze tightly against Harvey's chest from the force of the acceleration.

They were quickly loosing their pursuers who disappeared over the horizon behind them.

She let out a breath of relief and closed her eyes, managing a moment's respite from danger.

Then and there a beam of light struck her eyes, she opened them to see that in front of them the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon!

"Harvey, you can slow down now!"

"I am slowing down!" Harvey said in despair as they were now moving so fast that Sabrina could see how the sun was moving from now over the ocean's zenith.

They were traveling so fast that now they where over the Atlantic!

And as soon as they realized that they were over a great vastness of blue, just as quickly they were over land.

"Rabbit, rabbit, don't you dare! That's enough speed you mangy hare! I take from you the gift of speed, so go be myrtle. Be at your own pace, you slow turtle!" Sabrina said the moment they were over land and Harvey started decelerating.

It took a while, since the inertia was so great that not even superboy could stop suddenly.

By the time they where slow enough to safely land, they spotted a very interesting sight that told them just where exactly where they.

"Is that….the Eiffel Tower?"  
"Yeah…by Raoh it is! " Harvey said as they flew over Paris and landed just behind Notre Dame.

"Won't it be a problem is people see you land here?" Sabrina said as Harvey put her down.

"It's still early, no one's out in the street. Besides what are they going to say? That two angels descended on Notre Dame? I doubt anyone will believe them." Harvey said and they both shared a chuckle at that.

They started walking down the street till they found the first cafe that was open for business and sat down in it's chair.

The waitress came to them and without even asking put down two baskets of croissants and two mugs of hot chocolate.

The waitress said something that made Sabrina's face go red like crazy.  
"What?"

"She said congratulations to us." Sabrina told him and it was Harvey's turn to blush red.

"That was one hell of a boost that you gave me Brina!"

"Tell me about it! I did those spells before, but they never came out like this. The synergy between us is crazy!"

"Well I always knew you where the only one for me."  
"That's so cheesy! Are you going to declare your undying and eternal devotion to me Harv?"

"Well, we are in Paris." Harvey said as they continued to enjoy their snack.  
When the bill came Harvey gave two 100 dollar ones to the waitress before they departed.

"Do you always carry that much money on you?"

"Yeah, it's easier then credit cards. I mean when you can fly like me you end up in places with no ATM from time to time, I'm just glad that she took it, I don't have an euros on me." Harvey said as they made their way down the Champse Elyse and took pictures with several of the most important landmarks in Paris. But even that could not distract them long from their current situation.

"We're going to have to go back soon." Harvey said as they looked over Paris from atop the roof of the Eifel Tower. Sabrina did an invisibility spell on them and Harvey flew them up there.

"I wish we didn't have to."

"If that's what you want….we could." Harvey said with hesitation in his voice. Sabrina, who had been leaning on his shoulder raised her head from there and looked into his eyes.  
Harvey stared back.

"If you want, we could stay here."

"But…..but how?" She asked, and at that Harvey put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out. Much to Sabrina's shock and surprise, a great wad of hundred dollar bills.

"Money is not an issue…when you got all my powers it easy for me to make a lot of it. I mean, you should see what's inside our basement, that we mine when the rest of the miners go home. If you want we could stay here, buy a house or an apartment." Harvey said in earnest.

"Stay with you in Paris? We….we can actually do that?"

"Yeah. We could go each day to the cafes. There you could fight the good fight against all society's injustices, start organizations that could change the world."

"And you could paint and draw us as I give speeches and sell your painting's on the shore of the Seine…We could actually do it…..have a good life here in Paris…" Sabrina said as a smile edged on her face for a moment.

"But that's not what you want, is it?"

But only for a moment, for Harvey's words and knowing gaze quickly made her smile go away.

"No…..I don't. I can't…not fight them Harvey…..Every one back home, from my aunts, to Ambrose, to the High Priest, to what few witches I know said that I can't have it both ways. Either night or light, but I want both. And every time the whole world seems to be telling me I'm wrong. I want to prove that I'm right. I can't stop, I don't want to stop. I want to go back and charge head first, and damn whatever it standing in my way, especially those pisscared of angel assholes that makes up the Greendale coven. " Sabrina said, her voice laden with guilt and regret.

To that Harvey hugged her tightly and gave her forehead a kiss as they both gave each other a bitter smile.

"Paris ain't going anywhere."

"We'll always have Paris." Sabrina said as the couple shared a bitter-sweet smile and kiss.

They stayed there for about another half hour, before they decided to redo their stunt and by the time they returned to the Greendale, it was still nighttime, but very early morning.  
Harvey and Sabrina gave each other a parting kiss and hug and Sabrina walked up to her house.

Just as she entered the yard, from the woods came the Greendale coven.

"I will not sign the Book of the Beast!"

"Though must!" High Priest Blackwood said as they made their way towards her.

"This house is protected by an enchanted ring, any witch who enters it without permission will be burned in hellfire!" Ambrose's voice was heard coming from the doorway where he, Zelda and Hilda stood.

At that the coven stopped in their tracks.

"This is not over!" Blackwood said as they withdrew from there.

Harvey had been hiding in what was left of the darkness, ready in a moment's notice to fly headfirst in and help Sabrina and her family.

After he saw the coven retreat and Sabrina go back inside her home. Harvey walked, not flew, towards his house. He now knew what needed to be done.

Or rather what measure he had to pre-prepare, just in case things escalated further.

He got back to his house, and in the back of his house was his covered swimming pool.

He kneeled down and lifted the pool straight out of the ground, for beneath it lay a door, one that was hidden in such a way and was such a massive block of stone that you needed to have kryptonian blood inside you in order to access it.

There, was the one room he was shown into when he was still a boy. A room that he hoped he would never have to visit again in his lifetime, except to pass down it's existence to his children.

It was the one coming thing that his human ancestry and his kryptonian ancestry had in coven.

It was the room filled with weapons.

It was the war room.

"Here's looking at you kid." Harvey said as he entered the room.

He hoped that nothing of what was inside was needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

The Trial of Sabrina Spellman and the hearing in Smallville part I

"So how bad is it?" Harvey asked Sabrina, who was leaning against him as they were having coffee in Dr Cerberuses' cafe.

"Worst than you'd think. Apparently in the witch world I'm guilty until innocent, and that 'sins of the father-sins of the son' apply. Which means they are already punishing my aunts by stripping them of their power, there's a trial starts tonight Harvey. And I have to fix it soon, otherwise aunt Zelda and Hilda will…..will…..I can't even say it." Sabrina said as she squeezed his right hand for comfort. Harvey put his left arm around her shoulder and held her tight, kissing her forehead.

"So what time should I be ready?"

"For what?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"The trial, you know, so I can come with you to the hearing."

"What!? But…..I…I didn't ask you to come."

"You didn't need to."

"Harvey,….this is going to be a witch trial, presided by the High Council and watched over by witches and warlocks. The judges will be demons from hell Harvey, and they really, really don't like mortals. I think it's best if…if you don't come."

"You don't want me there?" Harvey said with sadness in his eyes.

"I'd like nothing more than for you to be there, but…..but I don't think you'd be safe there. I…I don't know what I'd do if something would happen to you Harvey."

"How about….how about if I drive you there and stay outside the courthouse. You could say I picked you up since you don't think your aunts would be capable enough to drive you back."

"I think that might be ok. But I think that you should stay at the wood's edge. It's only about 50 meters from the courthouse and you can see it from there. Would that be ok?"

"I….I suppose so. What time is it then?"

"It starts at midnight."

"That late?"

"Yeah, witching hour and all that crap. Honestly…..sometimes the coven feels like that edgy asshole who always brags on how non-mainstream he is." Sabrina said with a huff.

"Could be worse. They could be trying to be hip and radical." Harvey said to which Sabrina looked at him in surprise before they both started laughing.

"I can just see Blackwood just now: 'Spelman babe, what you did was not narly dude! DUDE! You need to get with the times and chill man! I'm like a high priest, which is way bigger than a lower priest, bro!" Sabrina said and did an exaggerated surfer voice.

This made the pair laugh until they had to stop to catch their breath.

"I hate to spoil the mood, but I'm going to have to split in an hour or so and get back home. There's some stuff that I got to prepare for the trial."

"What stuff?"

"Oh, I got some heirlooms from my father's side that he says it wards of evil and stuff like that. I thought I'd bring them to you, so you could see if any of it is genuine."

"Well let's go now!" Sabrina said and pulled him off from the seat and out of the café.

"I'll bill you guys when you come back tomorrow." Dr Cerberus said as thy left. He could see teen drama from a mile away and he knew that the two were good kids, so he didn't mind this little stunt of theirs and gave them some slack, he had a feeling that they already had enough on their plate.

A short drive latter and the two of them were at Harvey's place.

They made their way to his backyard, and once more he raised the pool to reveal the hidden door.

"I am Sol-El. Of House El. I have come here to claim the heirlooms." With that the first door opened and trough it Harvey and Sabrina entered.

Sabrina noticed that everything inside of it was covered with big dust cloths.

"What's underneath these?"

"Those are from my mother's side of the family, they are the big guns, the top tier weaponry."

"But why are they not further inside then?"

"They are to powerful to be used recklessly, their basically like nukes, trigger them and not even the victor can say it was worth it. The really dangerous stuff in beyond the second door, this stuff is not so dangerous that it makes victory worthless, but dangerous enough that if fallen into the bad guys hands….well, there's a reason it's behind a second door." Harvey said as they stood before it.

"This is from father's side." Harvey said as on the second door there was a flower as a crest. It was a path of light cross that was surrounded on two sides by what looked like beaked eagles, or perhaps hypogriphs, raising their wings high.

"In the absence of light, there is darkness. In the absence of darkness there is no light. For there is always balance." Harvey said and the crest lit up and the second door opened.

"I think we should start with this bottle. It's not lethal, but it packs quite a punch, at least that's what dad used to tell me." Harvey said as he showed Sabrina the bottle.

"Does it work?" She asked.

"Don't know." Harvey replied, to which Sabrina took the bottle, opened it and stuck one of her fingers inside it.

Harvey panicked and with fast speed took the bottle away from her.

"What are you doing!?"

"Testing it, it doesn't burn me at all."

"That's cause it only burns wicked souls." A third voice was heard from behind and the two both turned and saw Harvey's father in the doorway.

"It doesn't burn the innocent. Be they mortal, supernatural or even a witch."

"W-witch sir?"

"Don't play me for a fool girl, you saw what I have stashed down here, you actually think that a Kinkle can't tell a difference from a mile away? Well, except my idiot son of course, but then again it's not my fault that he was to pig headed to not learn the old ways. Well boy, got nothing to say?" Harvey's father said in a harsh voice.

"I…I…we might need this as an emergency sir."

"Is it time to dig it up then?"

"No…it's not war."

"Hugh….good. As for you little witch, know this, the Kinkle's haven't fought in the war of darkness and light for centuries. Hell, we forgot that this room even existed until that bitch from hell of an ex-wife of mine found it, dug it up and reminded us of a past that was best forgotten and then put up her own brand of monstrosities down here. If you want to use the damn things here then know this, you can't open Pandora's box got get to hope, without letting out the destruction first. You understand that?"

"Y-yes sir." Sabrina said hesitantly to Harvey's dad at first, but then courage flooded her as she steeled herself and glared back at him.

"I like this one. I approve." Harvey's dad said to them and gave a harsh chuckle before exiting the hidden room.

Before they left the house, Harvey's dad pulled him aside once Sabrina went to use the bathroom.

"You listen to me boy and listen good. What I have to say I want you to look me in the eye, so you can understand clearly what I am saying."

"I've seen her aunts. The fat one has the eyes of someone that when they commit a mistake they try to fix it. The other one has the eye of someone who when they make a mistake they try to destroy the consequences. The first one is ok, but the second one is the worst kind of people, they are the kinds that would burn the world down, just so they don't have to face the music for their actions. Ya see those eyes everywhere, on every tyrant, madman, and killer there is. I've looked in her eyes and that her looks isn't decided yet. So know this boy, if you're going to stay with that witch, if you're going to jump into the war of light and night, there's going to be a time when you or her is gonna make hard choices. When that happens you make sure that she's the kind of thief that's sorry for what she did and not sorry that she got caught. Because if she's the second kind, then she'll take anything and everything, all so that she doesn't have to deal with the mess she made, ya understand?"

Harvey's dad said, and Harvey gave a slow and fearful nod to him.

There and then Harvey's dad hit him hard across the face.

"And that slap is so that you don't forget it!"

The pain stayed with Harvey, even thought he was near invulnerable most of the times, his father's words and deeds cut deep, no matter how strong or mighty a son or daughter become, a parent's words and deeds always cut deepest of all.

Harvey and Sabrina remained silent on the way back to her house, he did not know if she overheard his father's words or not, nor did he know if he wanted Sabrina to have heard them.

But he did not have time to ponder that.

The first night of the trail came and went, with it Sabrina got a lawyer called Daniel Webster.

But the second night, when about 10 minutes after Sabrina and her aunts and cousin entered the courtroom, a guy that was dressed like a priest came out of it and walked to his car, handing him a letter.

Behind him trailed Sabrina with fear in her eyes.

"What's this?"

"It's a summons, for you Harvey Kinkle to appear before the Court of Night." Blackwood told him.

Perhaps they should have taken a few things from his mother's side in the vault as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

The door opened to let them in and Harvey almost had a coughing fit there and then.

The air was foul, filled with a miasma that seem to drain the life-force right out of him, he could feel how his lungs burned from taking in the air, yet at the same time the way the drained the strength from his lungs it felt like he just took a deep breath from the deepest, coldest cave in Antarctica.

As he was lead to the witness stand he saw that the trial was presided by 3 judges in crimson robes, they were not human and each one had a deformity. One had no eyes, the other no ears, the third has his mouth sew shut.

Before he reached the stand he saw that in the middle of the floor was a trap door, from there the foul air seemed to come from. Whatever that place was, it was clear that it was the last place he wanted to be.

He stared at it as the toxic miasma suddenly brought forth a memory from the mines long ago, back before his powers started developing, back to that dreadful memory and the monster he saw in the mines.

"Mr Harvey Kinkel, is it?" The man in the priestly roves said to him.

"Yes." Harvey replied and immediately the whole hall filled with witches and warlocks went nuts.

"Murderer!"

"Quarter him!"

"Blood demands blood!"

"Disorder in the court!" One of the judges said and banged on with what looked like some kind of hammer tool, this managed to quiet them down.

"Mr Kinkel, you are involved with the defendant Sabrina Spellman in an organization called W.I.C.A, are you not?" the one that Harvey guessed was Blackwood asked.

"Y-yes." Harvey said hesitantly after casting a look for guidance towards Sabrina, who was equally as confused as he was. Sabrina hesitantly gave a jerky nod of the head, she hoped it was the right answer.

"And what is the purpose of that organization?" Blackwood asked.

"Uhm, it's a group that helps each other and…..and stand against bullies and stuff like that so they don't pick on it's members."

"Your Dishonors, based on the witness has just said it's clear that the group is a coven with the defendant as it's leader, therefore I move that per witch law the coven either punish it's member for defying the dark lord or the entire coven will be punished for her crimes!" Blackwood said.

"That's not what it is! You can't do this!" Sabrina says in anger, outrage and fear! As her aunts put their hands on her shoulder to calm her down, though more restrained, they too seem to have a worried look on their faces for Harvey.

"Did you not declare on the night of your baptism that and I quote: 'form your own convent'?" Blackwood said as a another wave of threats and insult came from the crowd behind them.

"Disorder in the court!" The 3 judges said and banged for order once more.

"Your dishonors, I object. Mr Kinkel and my clients associates cannot be part of a coven because they are mortal and as such cannot join a coven are not subjected to this enquiry!" Daniel Webster said.

"Ah! But as per her testimony your client said that her coven will be with 'blackjack and hookers'. Blackjack is a mortal game and hooker sis a term for mortal prostitutes, as such it is clear that she declared that mortals would be part of her coven, not only making Mr Kinkel a member, but also adding another infraction against her, namely breaking the law that says that witches and mortal may not mix!"

"Heretic!"

"Deceiver!"

"Betrayer!"

"Slut!"

"Disorder in the court!" The Judges said and banged for silence once more.

"As such your dishonors, Mr Kinkel is obliged to either follow or be punished. Whether he want to or not." Blackwood added.

"And this is why I did not sign the Book of the Beast!" Sabrina shot up from her seat and shouted angrily at Blackwood, pure murder and hatred in her eyes.

"Traitor!"

"Blasphemer!"

"Slut!"

"Disorder in the court!"

"I object, Mr Kinkel is mortal, as such he cannot be triad bye witch law, but by mortal law" Mr Webster said.

"Very well, by mortal law then Harvey Kinkel is accused of witchcraft, as such he is to be tortured until he is proven to be or not be a warlock. That or he admits and does his duty to his coven and help with puni-""I'll take the torture."

Harvey said all of a sudden, gone was the labored breathing, the fear, the uncertainty, the hesitation. All that mattered now was that they threatened to punish Sabrina and that was enough for him to face any odds.

"Brave of you boy. But you won't last a single minute on the rack." Blackwood said and glared at him for his defiance.

"Can we get started already, I don't have all night." Harvey said and stood down from the witness stand as the torture equipment was brought into the room.

Harvey gave Sabrina a wink, which made the witch's worry disappear and a smile grace her lips as she did not even bother to hide her grin while they started tying Harvey to the rack.

"Hang him!"

"Draw and quarter him!"

"All of the above!" the coven started screaming as the torturer started turning the wheel and stretching Harvey on the rack.

A great snap echoed trough the room, which silenced the warlocks and witches that saw the boy's torture.

But the snap was not from his joins popping, but rather from the now broken rack chains, that had snapped from the pressure.

"Guess you were right. The whole thing didn't even last a minute." Harvey said with grin at a now fuming Blackwood, as he got of the rack, much to the shock and surprise of all present, except Sabrina.

"This is not yet over!" Blackwood said as more torture equipment was used.

Every single torture device that they used on Harvey, from the horse, to the wheel.

They beat him with clubs that broke, whipped him with cat-o-nine tail that snapped, they tried to pull out his teeth with plier that broke.

Harvey didn't even bother to pretend to scream, and barely reacted to what they were doing to him.

He just continued to exchange flirty looks with Sabrina, who blew him kisses and batted her eye lashes every time he broke the torture machines.

The final straw came form when they decided to hang Harvey from the rafters.

And after the first 3 minutes passed and he showed no signs of dying from not enough blood getting to the brain, Blackwood and the torture operators grabbed his feet and pulled down.

They pulled down so hard that the rope snapped and Harvey landed, back straight, chin up on his feet, but not even a scratch on him.

Though he was having labored breath, but not from the torture, but from the hellish like air that was slowly sapping his strength.

Because of this he did not look entirely superhuman and he bent over and steadied himself with his hands on his knees.

"Revealo magika! You….you are not a warlock!" Blackwood said in shock as the coven now looked with fear in their eyes at this boy that was seemingly made of iron!

"H-how?" Blackwood said as he too eyed the boy with both fear and suspicion.

"I eat a lot of spinach." Harvey said as he sat down next to Sabrina.

"And that's not me being a smartass, I really do eat a lot of spinach. I think that Popeye brainwashed me as a kid." He whispered to Sabrina's ear.

"Well the town birds and canaries are grateful you weren't a bid fan of Sylvester and Tweety." Sabrina whispered back and the two exchange a chuckle as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Inappropriate behavior! Either abstain or request your court allocated orgy break." The 3 judges said and banged their hammers for order once more. Much to the two lovers embarrassment.

"There is still one last measure that he has not yet suffered!" Blackwood said and glared at the two.

"Oh, haven't you embarrassed yourself enough one night?" Sabrina asked Blackwood with gusto.

"Objection! Disrespectful behavior towards the prosecution."

"Objection denied!" The 3 judges said, surprising Blackwood, who looked at them with disbelief.

"You're performance has been pitiful. Thus it is not a derogatory remark, but an accurate assessment of your current capabilities. Thus objection denied."

The 3 judges said to them, which made Sabrina and Harvey chuckle at him, along with Ambrose and even Hilda and Zelda, now visibly aging from their lack of powers had to cover their mouths to avoid laughing out loud.

Even the coven laughed at that.

Witches were after all creatures that delighted in the suffering and shame of a fellow witch and warlock.

And though Blackwood was their High Priest, he was definitely followed out of fear of opposing him rather than genuine loyalty.

"I invoke locked in hell ordeal! The accused will be subjected to the fumes of hell until his innocence is proven or until he confesses!" Blackwood said as the trapdoor bellow popped open and Harvey coughed violently from the sudden gust of demonic wind that affected his kryptonian body.

Blackwood noticed this and a triumphant smile came to his face.

"Objection! That sort of thing is limited to the witch world, when we have clearly established that Mr Kinkel will be tried by mortal law!" Daniel Webster said.

"Not out of bounds your dishonors. This is trial by ordeal, where the accused is subjected to a painful experience, where if he is innocent the 'false god' saves him. This is all perfectly legal within the ancient mortal law." Blackwood said and turned his gaze towards Harvey.

"And nothing is more painful than hell itself." Blackwood said and gestured towards the entrance to the pit as Harvey was now having coughing fits.

Harvey glared back as he got up form his chair, still coughing, and made his way towards the entrance to hell. He was starting to feel the fear overwhelm him, as he approached the entrance.

Something grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

It was Sabrina's hand, who looked at him with worried eyes.

"Don't do it Harvey!"

"He's a saying that what you did was wrong Brina." Harvey said as he continued to cough from the fumes.

"And….and…..I…don't back down from people like that." Sabrina said as tears streamed down her eyes.

She grabbed Harvey's face and gave him a deep kiss, one that he deepened, they were so lost in it that Harvey's cough disappeared for a few moments after they ended it.

"I love you." Sabrina said to him as he stood over the pit.

"I know." Harvey said and they both shared a bitter sweet smile at what just played out before them. Before Harvey jumped into the pit.

The tears now stopped after the door slammed shut. Sabrina turned around and with murder in her eyes looked at Blackwood and said the following:

"I am Sabrina Spellman, half-mortal and half-witch. As such I invoke my right to mortal law. The same law that you all said that Harvey would be judged by. And by mortal law I declare him innocent of the accusation that he is a warlock and thus I invoke trial by combat and challenge you Faustus Blackwood to it!"

"DISORDER! DISORDER IN THE COURT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7.

It was a dark corner right next to the door. That was where he was huddle up against in a ball.

He dared not venture far, for Harvey could feel the very same horrid feeling that he felt years ago when he saw the monster in the mines.

Fear gripped him, the same paralyzing, crippling fear that he felt all those years, that had haunted him all his life.

This fear made him curl up into a ball and shiver in the corner.

Harvey coughed violently as the putrid air seem to suck all of the force out of his lungs, his skin felt cold, yet at the same time the great heat burned him each time he drew breath, the pain only dwarfed by the sore he felt in his body as his skin felt the intense heat.

"Look at you."

A voice from the darkness said as a being manifested itself before Harvey.

"You, a kryptonian choosing to jump down here. You're a being that draws it's strength from the light, you soar trough the heavens. You're place is amongst the clouds." The manifestation walked forward and Harvey got a clear look at what it was.

It was dressed in a black armored skin tight suit, over it was a long sleeveless red vest that reached down to the ground. Two great golden circles united by a piece of pal thick golden threat stood on it's chest as a golden circle was on it's head.

And it's face was Harvey's face. For this was hell, and in hell your worst nightmare becomes true.

" So why have you condemn us to this darkness?" The blue glowing spirit which represented what Harvey could become if he chose a different path.

A path that Harvey could still walk down upon.

"I…I'll last long enough till.."

"Till what? You saw how they are! You played by the rules, by their rules! And when you won, what did they do? They changed them! You can't play fair with them! You can't be reasonable with them! You saw it, hell it's the only law that they obey! 'Do as though wish'. And they wish for you to die!" The blueish spirit said to him.

"S-Sabrina will…."

"Sabrina's the one that you pledged to be with for the good and the bad. Well, she's in bad place now and you're here curling up in a dark corner instead of standing by her!"

"I…I…there's nothing I can do…my powers are being drained by this place. No sunlight and outside it's nighttime. I'm…I'm weak."

"Weak for a kryptonian. But not for a human." Spirit Harvey said to him.

"What?"

"Even like this you have the strength of 100 regular humans. You could still smash this door. Why it's barely three inches thick, it's not even Kevlar, it's just cheap steel." Spirit Harvey said to him as he palmed the door.

"I-it would mean a fight."

"And you still remember the incredible power that you had when Sabrina combined her spells with you. Remember how you blew them all away when she gave you a boost. And remember her eyes as she watched you descend to this inferno. The fear, the anger, the hate. She'd join you in a heartbeat in slaughtering them."

"N-no….no living creature deserves to be murdered."

"Those are not living creatures, but hate given flesh. You saw the hatred they had for you, even though you did nothing to them. The joy and the bloodlust in their voices as they yearned for you to be tortured. Can you really say the world would not be better off without them? Can you really say that it would not be best to have such evil creatures perish."

"N-not all witches are bad." Harvey said as he used his super hearing to try block out the apparitions words by focusing on what was happening up top.

"But now you know the ones that are bad." Ghost Harvey said as he kneeled next to Harvey and whispered in his ear.

"They are villains and you are a hero. Isn't it a heroes' job to stop the villains?"

Xxxx

"Sabrina this is madness, challenging the High Priest to a fight!" Zelda said to her as Sabrina stretched her arms and neck in order to limber them up.

"I'm gonna beat the devil aunt Z. Can't get to him without going trough his minions first." Sabrina said as all Zelda could do was cradle her head in abject horror at what was happening.

"Love, I know you want Harvey safe. But getting yourself beaten half to death by him won't help Harvey. If you choose magic he'll beat you love, he has more practice, and if you chose fighting he'll win two, he's bigger and stronger and warlocks are more violent then mortal men. They grow up beating each other half to death as a hobby. You can't win him on your own love." Hilda said to Sabrina trying to sooth her anger and to try and council her out of a serious mistake.

"You have a plan don't you cousin?" Ambrose asked her.

"Not really, but I do have a secret weapon." Sabrina said as the trio saw her remove glass jar filled with water and place it on her hip before walking forward to the circle where the coven had gathered where the fight would take place.

"Before we begin. Let me remind you that if you want to go trough with this, that striking the High Priest is a serious crime. So why don't we stop or I will add another 300 years to the 359 years that you are supposed to burn in hell after your death for your defiance." Blackwood said to her.

Sabrina said nothing, this was a peculiar action on her part. For Blackwood knew her to be very talkative and sharp tongued.

It unnerved him.

"Why don't I show you the consequences of your actions, before you bring even more misery on your loved ones." Blackwood said and the door to hell opened and Harvey was dragged out and threw on the ground between Sabrina and the High Priest.

Her eyes were wide in shock at that. Harvey was not deadly pail, his lips cracked from no water, pitch black circles under his eyes, he even seamed thinner then he was before.

"H…How ma-many...hours…days?" Harvey asked weakly as he opened his eyes and tried to get his bearings in order. Sabrina quickly rushed forward and cradled Harvey's head in her lap.

"You've been in hell for 13 minutes." Blackwood answered him.

"13 minutes…"

"Yes. And you will return there, unless you chose to help us and make her sign her name. Come now, the Dark Lord is generous, by aiding him in obtaining her service he will reward you. He always rewards loyal service. He gave permission to her father and mother to marry, even thought it was forbidden by witch law. And that was because her father served him faithfully. Make the right choice, don't be a fool!" Blackwood said to Harvey and gave him a pleading look, one that bordered on warmth and even concern.

But Harvey did not spare him a glance. Instead his eyes was focused on Sabrina, who looked at him with pain in them and love.

"13 minutes…359 years….plus 300 more…." Harvey said and this unnerved Blackwood, for the boy had somehow managed to hear what they just said, despite him being trapped in hell.

First his feat with the torture devices, now this?

There was something very, very different about this mere mortal.

Sabrina lowered her head ear until it was close enough that Harvey could whisper and only she could hear it.

"Gerald Butler….Attila episode…Attila pain…..Galen…..strength." Harvey said weakly.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah….I still have….strength of 100 in me. He's just one…..Do it. Then we'll go to school…..and milkshakes with Ross and….Suzie."

"Allright….." Sabrina said and did a silent incantation.

Harvey then turned his gaze towards Blackwood and asked him:

"Make…..a…..choice?"

"Yes. Make the right I choice. The only choice!" Blackwood said, honey in his words.

Harvey then slowly got from her lap, stood on shakily legs, he turn to her and gave her a smile.

He then half wobbled, half dragged himself on his legs back to the door to hell, and went back in it, and closed the door with his own hands.

"Begin the trial by combat!" The 3 judges said as the battle between Blackwood and Sabrina began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Well. She seemed to be on top of it. I mean surrounded by witches, about to fight the biggest and meanest of them all. She's on top of things! And by the looks of it, she'll be down here with us soon enough. So I guess that means you've fulfilled you promise to stand by her always." Ghost Harvey's voice was heard from in front of him, while Harvey refused to spare him a glance as he leaned against the nearest wall he could find and tried to focus his breathing in the merciless air of hell as his now very weak body suffered the pain of the inferno.

"She'll do fine now. She'll win, then I can get out of here." Harvey said as a sudden wave of pain struck him and he collapsed forward from agony.

"Maybe she'll win. But the question is now if there will be anything left of us when she's triumphant." Ghost Harvey said as more pain struck Harvey as he screamed in agony.

"Because honestly if we die after all she wen trough to win, that would hurt her beyond relief. And you don't want to hurt the one you love, do you Harvey?" Ghost Harvey said as Harvey rolled on the floor as a rush of pain and suffering struck him.

"You won't last long here. Make the choice. Chose to survive, chose to strike first, strike hard, strike with no mercy. That's the only thing that can save the woman you love." Ghost Harvey stepped in front, in a way that made it impossible for Harvey to ignore him.

"Use my power, I beg of you. Only I can show you how to save your beloved Sabrina. Take it and…" Ghost Harvey stepped forward.

This time he was dressed in a black battle worthy shirt, boots and combat trousers, on his chest there was green armor and an eye patch and great scar on his left eye and a goatee on his chin.

"Fulfill your destiny. Destroy the foe before you, purge the witches of evil and then…..you and Sabrina will have peace, security and prosperity."

It was the uniform of a Kryptonian Overlord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The blow from Blackwood came with no hesitation, mercy or even respite from the following 3 to 7 blows that struck Sabrina.

Blackwood attacked her with such ferocity and lack of mercy that she collapsed to the ground.

"Enough! You are beaten and this charade has gone for far too long. Don't make me destroy you!"

A chuckle escaped Sabrina's lips at that.

"Funny thing is you're not even trying and yet you're still hitting every quote from geekdom." Sabrina said and stood up and when they saw her face, the entire coven who had been jeering her stood silent.

There was not a single cut on her cheek, not a single broken tooth or bruise on her face. It was like she never was hit.

Blackwood was now very, very worried, he had used strength spells to make his blows eve more powerful and yet nothing!

"I was gonna use this on you. But now, you're not worthy of it. "Sabrina said and gestured to the jar of blessed water that she got from Harvey's vault.

"Give Sabrina's pain to Harvey and Harvey's strength to Sabrina." She said, strengthening the spell that she placed on Harvey before he went back to the pit.

And with that she charged forward and struck Blackwood with such a powerful blow that he flew three meters backwards, right into a portion of the circle of witches there, knocking them over.

The witches and warlocks quickly ran away as Sabrina approached him and straddled Blackwood.

"Do as though wish. Love who you want to love, hate who you want to hate. That's the lesson you told me on the night of my baptism. And you were a great teacher!" Sabrina said and started pummeling Blackwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Well, well, well, what a twist! I mean I knew that this was a turning to the dark side thing. But honestly I didn't think that you'd be Padme to Sabrina's Anakin!" Ghost Harvey said to him as the real Harvey starred at his knuckles in horror, he could feel the mighty blow after blow that Sabrina was inflicting on her opponent and from the sensation felt blood was already gushing out, bone seem to be cracking, Sabrina had already won, but she was taking things to far.

Maybe to far to come back from.

"Well, what now boy scout? You gave her your strength, which means you're stuck her until it's over. And it looks like the only way this ends is for her to smash Blackwood to death. What are you gonna do now?" Ghost Harvey asked.

"I'm gonna do the best I can."

xxxx.

Blow after blow, after blow reigned down on Blackwood, so swift and with such strength in them that the floor beneath him had sunk into a crater and it was only the blessing from the Dark Lord that still kept him alive when mortal men would have long perish.

But even that had a limit when compared to the incredible power that came from the combination of Sabrina's magic and Harvey's strength.

The half-witch, half-mortal raised her fist to deliver one last blow and finish Blackwood.

"You….must remember this…..a kiss is just a kiss….."

Sabrina stopped there and then.

It was Harvey's voice that was being half sung, half shouted from the trapdoor to hell.

Harvey.

Her friend since they were little.

Her love since they grew up.

The one that which she helped stop a forest fire.

The one with which she flew in the moonlight.

Always helping her, always helping others.

Superboy. Who decided to forgo the path of violence.

The one she shared Paris with.

"A sigh is just a sigh…."

And here she was beating someone half to death.

"As time goes by." Sabrina finished the song as the crimson haze and the hatred left her.

"I win." She said to the 3 judges.

"You did. Harvey Kinkel is not a warlock." The 3 judges said and the trapdoor opened.

Sabrina quickly got off Blackwood and rushed to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ghost Harvey looked at him in surprise as the door opened

"Boy scout remember. A scout finds a way." Harvey said to him and closed his eyes in exhaustion, when he opened them he was raised out of hell, courtesy of Sabrina, and Ghost Harvey was nowhere to be seen.

"Y…you saved me, I knew you'd would." Harvey said to her in happiness.

"You saved me to." Sabrina said with shame in her voice.

"Then we saved each other." Harvey added and wiped away a tear that was forming in Sabrina's eye.

She quickly got out the jar of water, took a great swig of it and then kissed Harvey, giving him the blessed water to drink.

Immediately the kryptonian kin took a deep breath of air, as the water destroyed the evil he had breathed inside him.

He now recovered enough to stand on his own two feet with Sabrina's help of course.

"Court adjourned for tonight." The 3 judges said.

"You've; won nothing, the trial is still ongoing and tomorrow you will be found guilty, you wills sign willingly or your Aunts will perish and your friends will be slaughtered and burn in hell for your defiance before we force you to sign!" Blackwood said, already he was recovering from his pommeling.

The final chapter of this unfortunate episode was next to come!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9-1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sabrina was standing outside of her home, fuming, refusing to go back inside to even look at her Aunt Zelda, two nights ago was that horrible ordeal where Harvey was locked in hell, last night she thought would be the worse night of her life, but it was more horrifying that what she'd ever imagine.

Last night she'd found out that her father and mother had signed her name in the Book of the Beast, in exchange for allowing their marriage, and that her Aunt Zelda was a witness to it!

Sabrina felt betrayed by her aunt Zelda, her hero since girlhood, it all made sense now why she was so insistent that she choose the path of night.

Since it was not a choice at all.

"There there, how are you feeling you naughty little kitty!" A nearby voice made her raise her head and smile. It was Harvey, who was once more playing with Salem.

He seemed to be better now that two night ago. He needed to be carried out by Ambrose and herself after being kept in hell, last night he had to bring with him an umbrella that he had to use as a not so discreet walking stick to often that not.

Now he seemed to be able to walk on his own, but he still looked a bit pale and tired.

"Whose a good kitty? Yes you are, yes you are!" Harvey said as he gave Salem a treat and rubbed his belly.

"You like Salem, Harvey?"

"Yes I do!"

"You like to pet my cat?"

"Yes I do!"

"You love my pussy don't you." Sabrina said, not being able to help herself.

"Yes I-what?"

And honestly it was Harvey's fault. He was just so adorable when he was embarrassed!

"Why did you stop? Don't you want touch my pussy?"

"I..I.."

"You don't like my pussy anymore Harvey?" Sabrina pressed on, as her poor boyfriend became beet red. She just couldn't help it.

"I…I….I'm gonna get you back for this one!" Harvey said, trying to recover from the embarrassment he felt.

Sabrina gave out a mirthful laugh at that. But it did not last, with the final verdict tonight, it was hard to stay cheerful when things seemed hopeless.

"How are you holding up?" Harvey asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Better than right after I found out about Aunt Z. what about you, you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm almost at full strength, though not quite yet."

"Story of our lives, right?"

"I hope they don't get a Disney star to play me in the movie version."

They shared a laugh then and there.

No words came after that.

What remained was just a silence as the two leaned into each other and took comfort in the presence of their other half.

They stood there loosing track of time until it was time for the trial.

It seemed like there was no way out for them, that was until Aunt Hilda showed up with a new piece of evidence, it was a certificate that showed that before her name was signed in the book, her mother had taken her to be baptized at a catholic church,

That made the door that covered the entrance to hell pop open by itself. The game just changed!

Mr Webster went down to negotiate and when he came up, there was a whole new verdict.

"A compromise has been reached. The defendant Sabrina Spellman will not be forced to sign her name into the book and her Aunt's powers will be restored. She will be allowed to keep her ties to the mortal realm, under the condition that she attend the Academy of Unseen Arts.." Blackwood paused as she looked at Sabrina, then turned his eyes towards Harvey.

"And attend weekly Black Mass along with Harvey Kinkel." He added, which caused the entire coven to erupt in outrage.

"Disorder in the court!" the 3 judges bellowed out.

"This is the dark lord's will. It is not without precedent for a none witch to be permitted such a distinction. The Dark Lord has been impressed by Mr Kinkle's fortitude and as such has declared him to be a 'aspectu enim conversionem', a favored for conversion."

"Like I'm gonna let you anywhere near my boyfriend after you tried to torture him and then throw him in hell!" Sabrina said immediately.

"The precedent I am talking about was your mother being allowed to join after marrying your father."

Blackwood countered and that managed to nock the wind out of her sails.

"It's gonna be allright. "Harvey whispered in her ear.

She looked at him worriedly, before turning her gaze back to Blackwood, with fire in her eyes she said:

"We'll see if my own congregation schedule allows it."

"Congregation?" Blackwood replied with an edge in his voice, he just knew that h would not like where this was going.

"Yes. You did say that I had formed a coven, did you not. That makes me the high priestess of my coven. And I guess that means you are no longer the only religious authority in Greendale. Which means….." Sabrina said as she turned her gaze to those gathered behind.

"That now there is a choice, a true choice! Before there was only obey or be punished. No more! Anyone who does not like where the Church of Night foes, know that W.I.C.A is opened for all. Witch, mortal, faithful, heretic, atheist. The doors will always be opened to those in need."

Sabrina said as she turned her eyes back and Blackwood and glared at him, pure hatred in her gaze.

"And I just know that there will be a time of need. That's one thing that the past 3 nights have taught me about the Greendale coven."

"Disorder in the court!" the 3 judges said as another wave of cacophonic sounds came from the Greendale coven.

Well, now one of the Greendale covens, if you went by Sabrina's deeds tonight.

"You are so hot when you go all Captain Janeway on them!" Harvey whispered to her as they got up and made their way to leave the courthouse.

"Janeway is cool, but I was channelling Sisko." Sabrina replied.

"No love for Picard?"

"Not worthy enough for the Picard. Not yet at least." She replied and they both smiled at that.

The coven glared at them, well most of them did, as they walked towards the exit.

"Wile SEDUCER!" One of them did more than glare. Namely the witch known as Mildred grabbed the nearest candle stand. Which was a great bit piece of rock and smashed it over Harvey's head.

And the heavy piece of rock broke in two as it struck the kryptonian kin's skull.

In normal circumstances Harvey would have pretended to trip in order to dodge, or fall own and fake injury. But he was still recovering from his ordeal in hell, and he was distracted from the verdict that this whole ordeal was over.

So all he could do was stand there in frozen shock at this sudden turn of events.

Sabrina, her aunts, Ambrose, the coven all starred bug eye at the broken piece of rock, which was shattered by the boy's head, a boy that was still visibly paled and weakened by these past 3 nights.

Harvey felt anger grip him, he generally was a very kind soul, but even he had his limits, he turned his eyes upon Mildred and quickly grabbed the candle holster in his free right hand.

Holding it up in his palm until it was eye level with Mildred's face, he squeezed the holster in his pal until it first cracked with a strong sound of rock being broken, one that echoed throughout the silent hall.

Then the broken piece of rock was turned into gravel, then sand under the pressure of Harvey's grip.

Everyone could do nothing but stare in horror and fascination at what was just displayed by this 'weakened boy'

Mildred turned her eyes to Blackwood, and gave him a look that said 'this wasn't part of the plan'

Sabrina quickly aught onto this. Blackwood has just tried to have Harvey killed by this witch, and have it done after the verdict, when they would let their guard down.

"I see why the Dark Lord declared for you. Perhaps you're relationship with Miss Spellman is….not so outrageous after all." Blackwood said to them with a smile on his lips.

"Father Blackwood." Sabrina said as she glared at his smug face.

"God bless you." She told him, and his eyes almost jumped out of his sockets at that. Sabrina pulled Harvey out the door and slammed it shut hard before Blackwood could say anything.

Latter than night Sabrina was sleeping in Harvey's arms.

He had snuck in trough her window, an hour about she and her aunts returned home and went to bed.

Harvey needed her presence and she his. It had been a long night and thought exhaustion claimed her, Harvey could still not sleep.

But it was not the verdict that caused him to not give in to Morpheus, but something else entirely.

"Feeling down are we? But it's not about your little stint in the underground gas chamber. No, you are feeling down because of another reason, but you should rejoice!"

The bluefish image of Ghost Harvey appeared before him, though it was still blurry and unclear for now that it.

"For today you finally acted on your rage and showed the strength of your kind. By grabbing that statue and breaking it for all to see, you've finally taken steps towards your true destiny. Finally topped pretending you're like everyone else, when you are not. You are what you are. And what you are is the nightmare of other nightmares, the one that is feared by those that others fear. When things go bump in the night, you are what bumps back."

"It felt good didn't it?"

"I…I am not a kryptonian warlord." Harvey whispered to himself, not denying what was said before.

"No, your not." Ghost Harvey said and stepped into the light, only for him to reveal himself dressed not in kryptonian regalia or that of an overlord.

But rather he was dressed in the uniform of a High Inquisitor, the lord and master of all witch hunters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	10. Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ch 10

Witch Academy…..Sugar and Honey part I

Well the Academy of Unseen Art was living up to Sabrina's expectations, namely that it would suck at best and be a horrible place at worst.

That might sound a bit bias, but when your room mates( the Weird Sisters) lock you up in a great jail cell where who knows what comes to torment you into insanity, well one might guess why Sabrina was not feeling to generous in regards towards the school.

"You look like you need a pick-me-up. I don't have any booze, but I think your favorite soda and chips will do." A familiar voice from above her said and she looked up with a smile.

It was Harvey, who floated down carrying a picnic basket.

They hugged and Sabrina quickly grabbed his miner's helmet and put it on her head. She had a habit of doing that whenever it was just the two of them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you and I was worried, I figured I'd do a little midnight dorm invasion to cheer you up if your first day was bad." Harvey said as he set up a picnic blanket and brought out the snacks.

"How'd you find me?"

"A little kid called Quentin bumped into me when I was searching to see which window was your dorm room."

"Yeah, he's been a real help to me. If every warlock was like him….." Sabrina let out a huff of exasperation as she took a sip of her favorite grape soda.

"Well you know what they say: WHOA!" Harvey said and suddenly jumped up to his feat and into a battle stance.

"Who says WHOA?" Sabrina asked as he turned her gaze to where Harvey was looking at. And she could not help but laugh at what got Harvey so spooked.

"Mind letting me in on what's so funny about a giant monster being in the same cell as us?" Harvey said, his voice filled with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Harvey…meet Salem's true form." Sabrina said with a cheeky grin on her lips.

"What? ….The kitty?"

"Yes Harvey, it is…the sweetest little kitty in the world." Salem said in a voice that, well you would have to google it to truly comprehend how it sounded like. But it sounded like Rogal Dorne.

"Y-you are the sweetest little kitty?" Harvey asked. His voice clearly declaring the fact that he was having a hard time coming to terms with it.

Sabrina was not even trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yes. I hope this does not affect our petting sessions."

"II…I petted you…..I….I suppose this doesn't change much."

"Then you will continue to pet me?" The 3 meter tall goblin with dagger like claws and razor sharp teeth asked hopefully.

"Ah…Ok. I'l….continue to pet you."

"And feed me treats?" Salem asked hopefully.

"I….suppose so…."

"And call me a good kitty while rubbing my tummy?"

Sabrina was bowling forward in laughter at the conversation before her.

"Sure…in fact…..Ah what the hell!" Harvey said and, somehow he managed to wrap his head around the fact that he was actually gonna do this, walked forward and rubbed the giant goblin on the belly.

"Purr….Purr .Miao, miao…this pleases me! Purr….Purr!" Salem said, actually saying out loud the words 'purr' and 'miao' as Harvey rubbed his belly with a weirded out expression on his face.

"This is Adventure Time level of weirdness." Harvey said after he finished rubbing Salem's belly, his comment actually made Sabrina's belly ache from all the laughing. To which Harvey could not help but join in with a few giggles.

After that they spent the rest of the night snuggled in a blanket, eating, talking, kissing, while Salem kept guard all-night.

Before dawn Harvey had to leave, since the Academy did not allow mortals on it's grounds. Come morning it was satisfying to see the disbelieving looks on the Weird Sisters faces when Sabrina did not loose her mind inside the pit.

Of course Father Blackwood was pissed that Salem came to help her. It just made Sabrina dislike the Academy even more.

After that happy incident Sabrina decided to cut class and just play hooky from the Academy with Harvey.

They were both spending time at Dr Cerberus when two girls, a blonde and a brunette approached them.

"Excuse me. Are you by chance Sabrina Spellman?" The blonde asked.

"Yes." Sabrina answered hesitantly.

"Hello dear. We heard that you were forming your own…..circle….and….we heard that you don't have the same…..membership criteria as other circles." The brunette added.

"Yes…please sit down." Sabrina said and gestured to the empty seat at her and Harvey's table.

"Thank you. We came because…well. Both of us have a lot of friends who are mortal and we heard that your coven doesn't forbid being with mortals." The Blonde said.

"Yeah. I mean that should be the whole idea. What's the point of our religion saying 'free will' if you deny something to it's members?" Sabrina replied.

"I completely agree darling. That and of course I agree because of the 'no dating mortals' clause. I mean warlocks are fun and all, but well there's boys and then there's boys." The brunette said and the 3 witches shared a laugh.

Poor Harvey all could do was smile as he realized that he was now officially in no man's land.

"So anyway, we where wondering if we could perhaps join your coven."

"Join my coven, you?"

"Yes. You know the witch world is just so dull when it comes to the dating scene. And the debauchery is nice, but it gets old and you just want some good clean fun most of the times. So can we join?" the brunette asked.

"Sure!"

"Awesome! When's the first mass?" The blonde asked.

"Well, I guess we can have one tomorrow. It's Sunday, so we could do it in the school gym. We could talk, have lunch, stuff like that." Sabrina said and after that they discussed the details, who would be coming besides them, what was the policy on bringing mortals.

During all of this Harvey was silent. Not just because he had nothing to contribute, but also because he was in awe of Sabrina.

He loved seeing her like this, bolt, authoritarian, confident, the leader of the charge, the boss, she had that kind of strength in her voice and pureness of spirit that could lead armies.

It was one of the many reasons he had fallen for her. Then it struck him that he was basically 'sleeping with his boss' since he was part of W.I.C.A and Sabrina was their unofficial 'fearless leader'.

"Just one last thing. My mortal friends don't know about us being witches yet. So maybe we could tone it down and then slowly initiate them?" the blonde asked.

"That sounds like a good idea!"

"Well, this went better than what we expected! Anyway, we'll leave you to spend some time with that sexy little lover boy of yours! See you tomorrow!" The brunette said and the two got up as Harvey blushed like crazy and Sabrina grinned at his discomfort.

"See you tomorrow…..Oh…I didn't get your names!"

"Silly us! I'm Veronica!"

"And I'm Betty."

"We'll come tomorrow with Archie and the rest of the gang."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	11. Chapter 11

Witch Academy…..Sugar and Honey part II

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

They all stood in a circle of chairs and all starred at each other in silence, and with a bit of apprehension at this first meeting.

They, being Harvey, Sabrina, Archie, Jugghead, Betty and Veronica. Ross and Susie could not come today, which maybe for the best. At least for now.

"So, what do we do now?" Harvey asked Sabrina.

"I don't know. I've never been the head of a coven before!" Sabrina replied nervously.

"Well, they usually start of with a choir of something like that."

"Choir ey? Well, I could a capella a tune if it helps."

"Be my guest!"

"Ok." Harvey said and got up shilly, he took in a deep breath and then:

"Finish with my woman cause she could not help me with my mind. People think I'm insane cause I am frowning all the time," Harvey said, surprising the others in the room. This made him freeze from stage fright.

Really, he could face forest fires, a whole coven of witches and even hell itself, but like all boys they became mush under the eyes of girls, and now 3 witches starred at him.

"All day long I think of things  
But nothing seems to satisfy  
Think I'll lose my mind  
If I don't find something to pacify!" Sabrina said all of a sudden, jumping up and signing alongside him.

"Can you help me occupy my brain?  
Oh yeah"

Harvey immediately followed her lead and they both sang in unison, the others catching on to this, started signing the rest oft Paranoid by Black Sabbath.

"Now that was a way to start a mass!" Betty said as Archie and Jugghead did WHOO noise and whistles and a few horn signs!

"Well, now then, why don't we introduce ourselves and just...i don't talk. I mean we're all here cause we...well, we feel alone and this is to show that we're not, that you're not. I'll go first. My name's Sabrina."

"Hello Sabrina."

The newcomers said in unison like they were at an AA meeting.

"Hye. And well...I'm part of a religious and ethnic group. One that says that you gotta stay away from, well...'outsiders' is the kindest term used by the rest." Sabrina said and cast a worried glance at Harvey, he grabbed her hand, gave it a comforting squeeze and noded in encouragement for her to continue.

"They said they were right and the outsiders were wrong. But...but when it was time to choose I found out that, well...both sides were equally bad. And that I could not just choose and abandon one of them. Since my parents where one insider and well'outsider', I am part of both worlds. So I want to walk a third path, I want the best of both worlds and none of the bad. And...it's not easy, but nothing ever worth pursuing is. And since now you guys are here, It makes me happy since I know that I'm not alone and that together we re stronger and one step closer to changing things." Sabrina said and stood down

An approving round of applause came from the circle.

"Hey. I'm Harvey."

"Hello Harvey."

"Hy. My issues is...well. I always back down from a fight, but...not because I'm a wimp, because I know that I could win, but...but I don't know if I can control myself. I feel...I feel that if I let go, if I just unleash what I know I can do, I just...I can't even say out loud of the damage it could do. And the worst part of is there were times when I could have did so, and in the back of my mind I actually think that it would have been a good thing." Harvey said and looked at Sabrina with shame and guilt in his eyes.

"That the hell they put us trough. It would have been enough to just go wild and after seeing the hatred in their eyes, the world would be better off without them. And I saw an image of what I would become if i let lose, and...I didn't feel guilty about that possible future.

"I know how you feel Harvey. I almost went there to. But you stopped and came back. I stopped and came back. We both brought each other from the abyss. And we'll do so again when the time comes. " Sabrina said and stood up and hugged him, to the applause of those gathered.

The young couple gave each other strength, comfort and absolution.

With that the floods gates opened and the others started talking about their issues as well.

Betty and Veronica about how they felt the world seem to be either one extreme or the other nowadays, with no middle ground.

Jugghead said how he could not escape politics or todays issues no matter where you were. That if you were just a nice boy who just wanted to live his life, have fun with friends, and enjoy peace of mind away from all the idiocy of the world, both sides of everything seem to gang up on you for daring to chose to be neutral. For choosing your own path.

Archie confessed that he often had issue with how everything changed. How what was once wholesome and innocent became dark and broody, how it felt like Riverdale itself was under a blanket of horror mystery. Like all the joy, lightheartedness and light was taken away. Like they where in the belly of the beast, and slowly sinking into even more darkness and there were people watching who actually liked it that way and cheered on as night fell.

"It will get better. Why in fact it's already better. I mean yesterday we all kept this to ourselves, now we shared them and we even found others who showed that we're not the only sane ones in this crazy world. We already took a step to make it better. And...tomorrow is now a bit brighter because of it." Sabrina said as another round of applause came.

Looks like AA was what was needed. But not for the body, but for the soul.

The rest of the meeting was much more lighthearted and enjoyable after that.

They joked and teased each other, ordered pizza and it felt more like a get together now.

After that the 'mass' ended with a rendition of 'Don't Stop Believing' and a promise to meet up next week and bring even more witches and mortals.

"Should I swing by tonight for a little moonlight picnicking?" Harvey asked her.

"You'd be in hot water in you didn't." She said and the couple kissed.

Everything was wonderful today.

So of course come nightfall she was alone in the woods, with her face to the tree where that the Greendale 13 had been hanged, and with her back to hellish sounds, told by the Weird Sisters that she better not turn around if she wanted to survive.

She heard all manner of demonic growls and gnashes, she even heard Harvey's voice trying to trick her to turn around as all manner of roars and the sound of bodies being broken was heard behind her.

"HARVEY!" Sabrina said as she remembered that they had midnight hooky session planned.

She turned around and there Harvey was, covered in blood.

The blood of all the demons and creatures that she heard behind her.

They had jumped Harvey and he smashed them to pieces, only he was now staring ahead with a thousand yard expression on his face, his soul broken at what he just did.

"I...I..."Harvey said in a voice drained of vigor as Sabrina ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug.

"I didn't...I'm not a monster...I'm not...I'm." He cried into her shoulder.

"It's ok babe. It's ok..."Sabrina said as she looked in the direction of where the Weird Sister's room was.

"I'll make it all better." Sabrina promised.

The night was far from over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12.

The windows exploded from the force of the pure magic as Sabrina stood on the window still and openly glared at the Weird Sisters who jumped out of bed.

Sabrina said nothing, she only turned away and went to her bead, while the Weird Sisters and the rets of her dorm mates only look at her in surprise.

If she was here, then that meant that the conjured demons had not only not driven her insane, but that also they had been defeated by her.

For a while all they could do was look at the sleeping form of the half witch with uncertainty.

But eventually sleep took them.

And once the Weird Sister were in dream land, it started.

They found themselves at the very edge of the woods outside the Academy, right before the hanging tree.

Then they saw…they saw themselves as they lead the Spellman girl to the tree! After they saw her being left alone, they felt as themselves jump forward and suddenly stop behind the Spellman girls turned back.

They heard their mouth open and all kinds of sounds, screams and horrors emerged from them.

"Sabrina!" The Weird sisters heard and when they turned around they saw him!

That mortal beau that always had a mining hat on.

He was shocked and flabbergasted, upon looking at them.

Then Prudence realized what this was! This was the memory of the demons that had been unleashed on Spellman earlier.

The mortal boy then suddenly ran forward, gone was the fear and apprehension, in it's place was rage! He moved so fast that before Prudence knew what was happening he was right in front of her! With one punch his arm went right trough her chest, sending her ripped in two body flying backwards.

The pain that coursed trough her was like nothing she had ever felt before, all was horror, every fiber of her being seem to break from the power of his punch.

She witnessed how the boy tore trough the other summoned demons like they were paper.

"HARVEY!" Prudence heard the Spellman's voice say as she turned around and the half witch looked at her beau, who had now slaughtered many demons and was dripping with blood.

The memory ended there and then.

And began anew.

But this time in the body of another demon, but the end was always the same.

Pain, suffering, misery and the repeat.

"IT ends tonight." Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas all turned their gaze towards an apparition of Sabrina, this one had a different aura about her, separating her from the image in the memory that they were suffering trough.

"The hazing, the suffering, the abuse. It ends here and now! I would have hanged you all from the tree. And my friends would have been happy to obliged." Sabrina said as the ghost of the children that had been hazed to death appeared around her.

"But Harvey asked me to not hurt you all. He's like that you know, he doesn't like seeing people in pain. He's a good soul. So I'll keep my promise to him and not hurt your bodies. I'll just ripped your souls with this!"

Sabrina said and disappeared, the nightmare would continue all trough the night fro the Weir Sister, the pain only becoming worse and worse with each passing repetition.

xxxx.

"Looks like it worked." Sabrina said exiting the dorm room and going back to where Harvey, was. He was sitting in a 'drain circle'.

Magic was like lighting weights, the stronger the spell the more strain you went trough.

The 'drain circle' was a way in which the burned of magic was taken over by another person besides the caster, in this case Harvey. Because of that the spell that she used to subjugate their dreams was strong enough to get passed any barriers or defenses they may have had, thus condemning the weird sisters to a sleep of horrid nightmares.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I did a light warm up."

"Did the spell hurt?"

"Nah, it was like I was doing a tug of war. I mean every muscle in my body was strained, but not by much. Did you…."

"There won't suffer a single scratch on their bodies Harvey. But trust me, they'll know not to try this again if they know what's good for them." Sabrina said with a smile as she stood next to him and leaned into his shoulder.

The smile was the usual smile of joy that Harvey saw her use many times before. And many times before he felt nothing but happiness at seeing it.

But now, now that same smile was used after she had inflicted something horrible on someone else. Harvey knew that Sabrina had a mean streak on her, and a very vindictive one, but this…just how much did he really knew her.

They slept in the open field, surrounded by the corpses of demons that gradually disappeared overnight. Harvey could barely sleep at all after all that happened.

When morning came Harvey was washing the blood off in a nearby lake, while Sabrina had gone back to get her stuff so she could go home.

After he finished and got dressed he found himself surrounded all of a sudden by children that were younger than him and some his age, a few a bit older.

"Harvey, meet the rest of the gang." Sabrina said coming up from nowhere. Harvey wondered if she had been peaking on him while he cleaned himself up.

"T….the….It's a pleasure to meet you." Harvey said and gave a slight bow, he didn't want to risk insulting them by offering a handshake that they could not touch.

"The same Mr Kinkel. And don't worry, humans make ghost as nervous as ghosts make humans too!" The young boy called Olivar, who Sabrina said had helped her deal with the hazing said.

With that the whole circle of ghost smiled and said a few words of greetings and appreciation for Sabrina's efforts.

"There won't be any more hazings after this. We'll make sure that it stays that way, even after you're gone." Olivar said before turning to Harvey.

"It was a pleasure Mr Kinkel, you are every bit as nice as Miss Spellman brags that you are." Olivar said as Sabrina blushed in embarrassment.

"If every mortal was like you Mr Kinkel then there would not be a reason witches to hate mortals. And if every witch was like you miss Spellman, then there would not be any reasons for mortals to fear witches!" The ghost said in unison and disappeared, but not before leaving behind a few blessings, which manifested in the form of glitter that rained down upon them.

"More like us." Harvey muttered under his breath as he looked at his hands, they were not clean, but he could still feel blood on them. It was the blood od beasts, or at the very least Harvey hoped that what he unintentionally killed last night was nothing but beasts.

"Their not dead." Sabrina said to him all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Demons aren't killed. They just return back to hell. You killed no one last night Harvey, so don't let it bother you." Sabrina said with that very same charming smile on her face as he grabbed his hand and lead him to the school's gates.

There and then Harvey realized that Sabrina was not just happy because of the payback. No! she was happy because she enjoyed it, she actually was the type of person who enjoyed the ultra violence.

This was obvious by the way she looked at him with a certain glitter in her eye. One that was not present before.

Harvey heard stories how soldiers on leave would attract more women after they found out that the soldiers had killed others in combat. Apparently it was something about the killer inside that attracted them.

"That was amazing how you just shrugged of the 'drain circle' spell Harvey!" Sabrina said as she caressed his open palm a few times.

She was enjoying this!

"Y-you really don't mind that I brought so much pain to them? That i….I …snapped them like twigs?"

"Harvey they deserved it! Honestly the only peeve I might have is that you should have prolonged the suffering a little. And I told you their not dead, their just in hell! Some people deserve it Harvey, you should not beat yourself up over nothing. In fact you should take pride in what you. I know I do!" Sabrina said in a chipper manner as she lead him down the lane.

There and then Harvey was starting to realize the fact that Sabrina was a witch.

And witches had a very, very different morality system then mortals.

Xxxxxxxx

The day passed by in a haze for Harvey.

By the time he came to his senses he had been invited by Sabrina to sneak up to her room after night fell.

After what happened yesterday, Sabrina seemed intent on experimenting with the synergy that came from combining his strength and her magic. And after yesterday Harvey hoped that she would not be researching new spell that were to horrible.

He hoped that dearly.

"This thing has been giving me a headache. Even my father's diary that Nick, well nicked for me, from the library does not seem to give much clue into how to open the box."

"What is it?"

"It's a puzzle box that my father made called the Acheron."

"Oh….whose Nick?"

"A boy at school that I met, he seamed nice." Sabrina said a bit to defensively.

"Ok…..good….good that not everyone there is an asshole to you…it's good." Harvey said trying not to be the jealous boyfriend, but Sabrina's grin showed that she saw right trough him.

"So, that think is a puzzle box, what do witches put in them?" Harvey said changing the subject.

"Well either a treasure or something they want to keep hidden away for good."

"Like….something bad?"

"Sometimes yeah."

"Where did you get that thing anyway?"

"Father Blackwood gave it to me as a challenge to uncover."

"Uh…..Sabrina…..that guy….how should I put it, he doesn't seem to have the best of intentions. I mean it's clear that he want to 'mold you' into something that you are not. And well…..I don't think he gave you that with the best of intentions." Harvey said as he was getting goose bumps at the thought of what was inside the puzzle box now.

"But it's something that my father made. It could be something precious to him in here!" Sabrina said as an air of disappointment washed over her.

"Yeah…but it whatever it is there, it's clear that your old man didn't want it seeing the light of day. I mean why else would it be so hard to open? Also if it was something precious to him, I don't think it would have remained at the school mean you keep a safe at home, not leave it in the company of strangers. Maybe you should…thrust his judgment and not open it?" Harvey said, hoping it was the right thing to say.

At that Sabrina paused and looked at the Acheron.

"You know it does sound like something he'd do. Get me to open it. Something horrible is inside and then he goes' you would have been better prepared if you had focused on your witch side'. And you got a point Harvey, dad probably put something in here that he want locked away. I mean the thing is shaped like an underwater mind, that should be reason enough not to open it!" Sabrina said and immediately put the puzzle box away.

She felt a bit foolish for falling for another one of Blackwood's schemes.

After putting it away, she leaned back on her bed and then patted the area right next to it.

Harvey, with a face that was now beat red from embarrassment sat down next to Sabrina.

They made out on her bed until sleep started to overtake her.

That was how Harvey found himself laying on his back on Sabrina's bed, fully clothed, with his girlfriend snuggling up against him.

Harvey said nothing, he only closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Tomorrow would be Monday, and the beginning of a busy week for Harvey, so he tried to get as much rest as he could. Tommy would be coming to visit, given the occasion.

It would be a lot of work, but Harvey was confident that after all the crazy past two months, that this would be a nice, quiet Thanksgiving.

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Feast of Feasts...and friends for dinner Part I

It was just another weekday for Sabrina Spellman. Attend school with Harvey, attend Black Mass with Harvey, attend WICA along with their new members from Riverdale, then a few hours of plotting against the Dark Lord, followed by sleep, then repeat.

But this weekend was proving to be...interesting to say the least. Namely Prudence was named Queen of the Feast and Sabrina was trying desperately to change her mind.

That was why she and the Weird Sisters and Miss Wardwell were visiting Desmelda, the only witch that refused to be Queen.

As they were listening to her story, gun shots were heard in the woods.

Immediately afterwords a deer came running to Desmelda's cottage and quickly changed into a goblin familiar begging for help.

Acting fast the witches formed a circle with string and activated the invisibility spell.

A moment latter Harvey, Tommy, his father and grandfather all came trough the clearing.

"No blood, not a drop...there was no way I missed that shot." Harvey's grandfather said and checked his gun.

Immediately after that he walked up to Harvey and gave him a good slap over the head.

"You switched the bullets with damn blanks again! Just like last year!"

"I-I'm sorry grandpa, but...there's no point, I mean we can afford to buy dear meat from the market!" Harvey said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No point, no point...The point is to toughen you up boy! You're daddy told me that you got mixed up with some witch filly and she's planning a blood feud. Let me ask you something boy, when it all goes to heck, when the blood flows, what are you gonna do then? Use blanks as well? How the hell are you gonna kill yer enemy if ya can't even kill a dear?" His grandfather said as he turned back with Tommy's father.

"We're going to get bullets from the car and then continue with the hunt. You do whatever you like." His dad said and the two left.

At that Harvey slumped down against the nearest three and closed his eyes.

"You did the right think bro. I mean hunting's ok if you need the food. But this...it was just senseless killing." Tommy said to him.

"Doesn't make much difference though. They're just gonna get shots and then go and kill something."

"Yeah. When they get shots." Tommy said as he pulled out the ammo box from his pocket. He nicked it before they left the house and was keeping it hidden from dad and grandpa.

Harvey smiled at that as Tommy took out a cigarette and started fiddling with the lighter. It was breezy and he was having trouble lighting it.

Tommy moved from let to right across the clearing, trying to find a place out of the way of the breeze, until he was about a foot away from Agatha.

He was still struggling with his lighter when Agatha blew a gentle breath of air, that invoke a spell that made Tommy's lighter ignite.

This brought a raised eyebrow from the rest of the witches.

"While we're here. You should think about seeing to that think we talked about over the phone."

"Oh come on Tommy. Do I really have to?"

"Hei it's tradition man. Besides even if it wasn't you should get the stuff inside for when things escalate." Tommy replied.

"You mean if."

"Nah bro when. I mean it's gonna happen, I mean from what you told me your girl's coven is full of fanatics. Fanatics always make things go , you just said that they are planning to kill and eat one of their own, I mean if that's what they do to each other, you can imagine what they'll do to you and me if they get strong enough."

"I guess, but still...'When a man comes of ages he breaks into an ancestors tomb to retrieve their ancestral weaponry.' I mean how does that make sense?"

"Harvey it's a tradition. If it made sense then it would not be a tradition. Besides in some versions it's an act of offering to the goddess of love. I mean don't you want to be sweet on Sabrina?" Tommy asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, cause nothing says I love you like 'grave robbing'." Harvey deadpanned and the two left.

After that the witches ceased the invisibility spell and looked in confusion at the two.

"Was that man...training his grandson to fight...alongside witch-kind?" Prudence said with confusion in her voice.

"A descended of witchunters...Perhaps you should consider ending your relationship with him Sabrina."

"What? But Miss Wardwell you heard him, Harvey wants to help me fight! Fight Blackwood and all the others that would bend us to their wills."

"Yes. But he's not a killer. He proved that earlier. Can you really corrupt him to such a degree? It's clear that he has a pure heart, perhaps to pure for this struggle." Madam Satan said to her.

"The boy has no hatred inside of him. Or perhaps he's fighting it. War requires hatred for the enemy. It's what gives victory. Are you willing to pay the price needed for that?" Desmelda said and walked back into her hut, leaving Sabrina alone with her thoughts.

She was still very troubled about what to do about Harvey when the Blackwoods arrived for the feast. This was her last gamble to try and prevent Prudence from being eaten.

Then came a second nock on the door.

Sabrina opened it to reveal that it was Harvey and Tommy.

"G-guys...what's happening?" Sabrina said in confusion.

"I invited them." Prudence said from behind her, making Sabrina turn and glare at her.

This was going to be an interesting meal indeed.

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	14. Chapter 14

Feast of Feasts...and friends for dinner Part II

The stares, glares and amused looks that fell on the shoulders of the two Kinkle men made this a very awkward meal.

"This meatloaf is delightful, you have to give me the recipe." That all of the gods for Hilda, she was perhaps the only true kind and innocent person in the Greendale coven, and most of the town for that fact.

"You are gonna have to ask Pop Tate from Riverdale about it. It's about ten of his burger meat paddies baked into a casserole with his secret sauce." Harvey replied, glad to have found a nice safe topic to talk about.

"So...you are the same as your brother. Tell me mortal, are you as strong as him as well?" Prudence asked as the Weird sisters all looked at Tommy intently.

"I don't work our as much as I use to. Classes and papers eat up much of my time."

"How's college life treating you?" Sabrina asked, stearing the conversations away from what was basically a Weird sister interrogation.

"It's alright. But the campus is a miserable place now, it's crawling with communists. Damn red-trash!" Tommy said and took a long drink of soda to help calm his nerves.

"Red-trash? That is priceless. Communism is indeed the worst thing in the world." Blackwood said all of a sudden, his voice filled with genuine mirth.

"I know, I mean these rich assholes that read the first chapter in Das Kapital come and tell you how to walk, how to talk, how to live-"

"How to love, how to hate, who to be with, who to despise.. They are not satisfied until they control every single thing imaginable, down to your very thoughts...Disgusting creatures." Prudence added with a sneer on her face, that was mirrored by her sisters.

"I know, right! I mean just before I left for home they were in the main square screaming, blowing whistles and megaphones. One of them got in my face and started shouting at me if I was part of the problem, cause I don't appear to be part of the solution?"

"And what did you do?" Ambrosse asked with interest.

"I started singing John Denver's Country Roads whenever he started talking, when he stopped I stopped and when he opened his mouth there I went again. I don't like to get into fights, but honestly I was very temped to go full throttle on him."

Tommy replied and the whole table laughed at that.

"Please, tell us more how you used the power of John Denver to fight communism." Agatha said and refilled Tommy's glass.

The evening had a good start, and then it was time for Sabrina's little truth cake trick that made Madame Blackwood confess that she had tampered with the selection for the feast, with the intent of killing Prudence.

Needless to say Sabrina quickly jumped on this to have the feast banned and Blackwood was all to happy to oblige, so as to avoid embarrassment.

When the coven was reconvened and all came hungry after starving themselves for two days and all were sporting knives.

Sabrina was upfront, next to the throne were Prudence was siting on, Harvey was next to her. He had a feeling things would get ugly, so Tommy was outside as back up.

And it went of as well as could be expected, namely that when you tell a bunch of hungry cannibals that din din was off, they all got very man.

"Freya lives!" Mildred, the woman that tried to brain Harvey with a rock shouted and got up from her seat, walking to the center of the room she brandished her knife up high, moving it to cut her own neck.

"AAA!" she screamed in pain and dropped the knife.

Once it hit the floor of the church, Mildred looked at her hand and saw that it had a knife handle shaped burn mark on it.

Sabrina looked to Harvey who winked and her in return, making Sabrina remember that she read long ago how the Superman family all had laser vision.

"YOU! He's to blame for this!" Mildred said all of a sudden and pointed at Harvey.

"He lead the Spellman girl astray, he defied the Dark Lord's judgement, he defiles this unholly church with his presence and now the Dark Lord has rejected my offering by burning the knife out of my hand!"

And as one the entire coven, except for Hilda, Zelda and the Weird Sisters, all rose up and unleashed their fury on Harvey.

He did not dodge, instead he pushed Sabrina away from him and took the full power of the convents invisible magic, one that was powerful enough to hurl him trough the church wall and into the street.

"KILL THE WITCHHUNTER!" was the cry of the coven as they exited trough the hole that Harvey made and walked towards him.

The combined magical attack had been powerful enough to really hit him hard. He was having trouble breathing and struggling to come to his senses.

"Stop! STOP! He is a preferatti! The dark lord decreed he is to be converted!" Blackwood said, running and shouting, trying to stop the mob, but it was for naught, they had been humiliated to much by Harvey and Sabrina to care.

Sabrina quickly ran forward to put herself between the mob and her boyfriend, but just as she reached him and turned to face the coven a great blur appeared before her.

It was Tommy! His sudden speed had made the coven stop in their tracks.

"YOU!" Tommy said in a deep growl voice. A voice that did not belong on the kindhearted college student that shared a meal with them earlier.

"If you had come after me I would have bore no ill will. But you do nor threaten my family! For hurting my brother I'll make you all pay!" Tommy said as he flew up and above the Greendale coven.

His eyes took an a red glow as he went full throttle and unleashed the beast that was inside him, that was inside Harvey. Only Tommy was older and stronger!

"You oh so bold petty creatures have branded my brother a witch-hunter, you will be begging for the gentle touch of a witch-hunter and for the kindness of the inquisition after I am trough with you all. You may not fear neither God or Satan now, but YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE THE HEIRS OF ZOD!"

Tommy said as he did a twirl in the air and changed his clothes into a black, cape less variant the olz superman costume worn by Kal-El. On it was an S that could pass as a Z.

"TOMMY!" Sabrina bellowed out all of a sudden. Turning his attention away from the coven.

All eyes were on Sabrina Spellman once more.

She looked away from her in pain boyfriend and into the eyes of his brother.

"Mildred is mine. As for the rest...Do as though wish."

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	15. Chapter 15

**Feast of Feasts...and friends for dinner Part III **

The moment those words left Sabrina's lips Tommy did a straight dive bomb in the centre of the gathered coven, creating a shockwave that blew them of their feat and created a huge dust ball, blinding them and deafening them.

Their ears were still ringing as the first screams came.

At first it was just one, then tow, then three and after what felt like half a dozen screams of men and women, Mildred's group saw how the first one was taken into the mist.

A hand came out of nowhere, grabbed the warlock's face and pulled him into the dust cloud, his fading scream was the only thing left of him.

Then a hand came from above, grabbing a witch by the hair and pulling her upwards.

Then the left, then the right.

Mildred's group tried to run away, one of the witches tripped and fell on her belly, then she was pulled into the mist as well, her screams echoing as she faded away.

The ground burst open and a hand grabbed the warlock next to Mildred and pulled him underground, his cries for help disappeared along with his body as nothing but a hole that collapsed on itself remained.

Finally Mildred was the only one left, she turned around to flee, but ran staring into a brick wall.

Taking a strep back she saw that it was not a wall, but the body of Tommy, his red eyes ablaze as he looked right at the cowering witch, before a hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away.

But it did not belong to Tommy, but Sabrina.

Without a word she struck Mildred in the stomach with a rock, making the witch collapse, Sabrina tied her mouth and hands and then dragged her by the hair away from the dust ball, followed by her two aunts and the Weird Sisters.

Tommy let her go, and with no more witches to hunt down he started to calm down as well.

The ball of dust collapsed then and there, to reveal how Tommy had tied and gagged the entire Greendale coven to the nearest trees, he rushed to Harvey's side, who was starting to recover from the magical blow.

"Easy bro, easy dummy. You'll be allright." Tommy said as he gave Harvey some Schweppes lemon. The bitter taste of the soft drink helped give Harvey his sense back and jump start his body again.

The old name for the drink was 'the water of life' after all.

"You will suffer for that!" the voice of Blackwood was heard and the two brothers looked to the High Priest.

"You have all defied the dark lord's will. You attacked his favoured, you destroyed his house of worship, for that your pain will be legendary!" Blackwood said and pointed his walking cane straight at his targets.

Nameless the witches and warlocks that were tied to trees.

"Attacking a preferati, blowing up the walls of the Church of Night….you all need a lot of discipline after this!" Blackwood said and raised his cane to strike the nearest witch's head. Only for it to be stopped by Harvey and Tommy.

The brothers both got up and grabbed stopped the cane.

"You'll kill'em if you hit the head!" Harvey exclaimed in outrage.

Blackwood looked at them in confusion, and then he remembered they were mortal, and she smiled.

"Not to worry gentleman. Witches are made of sterner stuff than mortals, I will not give these wretches the blessing of joining the dark lord's side earlier. No, but they do need to ne punished, otherwise there may be a repeat of what happened earlier. But if I were you gentleman I would be concerned about sister Mildred." Blackwood said with a charming smile.

"Where is she?" Harvey asked as he scanned the group for her.

"Sabrina took her away." Tommy said and immediately Harvey's eyes became as wide as saucers as he ran into the woods to find her.

Tommy followed suit, leaving only a smiling Blackwood behind, here and now by tricking the boys into leaving he proved why he had been chosen as the High Priest.

Turning his eyes to a now terrified coven, he along with assistance from his wife would prove to them why you do not defy a High Priest.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Deep into the woods Sabrina laid Mildred on her knees in clearing, one that for many centuries had been used for sacrifices.

"You….DO NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY BOYFRIEND!" Sabrina said as she branded a knife right in front of Mildred's eyes.

The bound and gagged witch looked to Hilda and Zelda for help.

"Your antics almost got our niece hit by the blast. You made your own bed sister Mildred, now suffer for it!" Zelda said with fury in her voice.

Hilda was a mixed bag, on one hand she was just as furious at Mildred for almost getting Sabrina caught in the crossfire and attacking Harvey, on the other she did not like seeing others suffer, even when they deserved it. So she kept silent.

The Weird Sisters only smiled and looked on in curiosity and amusement. This was an entertaining show!

With that all hope for Mildred was gone, as Sabrina stepped behind Mildred, placed the blade at her neck and with one swift motion of the knife Sabrina cut Mildred's throat.

Feeling delighted with herself, Sabrina smiled as she raised her gaze back upwards and was shocked into stunned silence as the first thing she now saw was Tommy and Harvey.

Mildred's now lifeless body spluttered to the ground as blood poured out of her neck.

Harvey who had just witness her murder Mildred in cold blood and starred back at Sabrina with shock and horror in his eyes and….fear….genuine fear.

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	16. Chapter 16

**Feast of Feasts...and friends for dinner Part IV**

Silence reigned as Sabrina looked straight into Harvey's eyes, who looked at back at Sabrina.

The young man could feel it behind him. The blue apparition that he saw when he was locked in hell. He could feel that it was a defining moment, a shatterpoint that determines which of two possible futures is chosen.

This was his 'Confrontation in the Chancellor's Office', what he did now would haunt him or bless him for the rest of his life.

But despite everything, despite having the powers of a demi-god, Harvey was still Harvey and so he made his choice.

Harvey walked shakily towards Sabrina and once he was a foot away from her he took the bloody knife from her hand and…wiped out the fingerprints from it.

Upon seeing that Tommy moved and untied Mildred's arms ungagged her mouth and in tandem with Harvey they placed the knife in Mildred's hand, making it look like suicide.

Tears flew down Sabrina's cheeks.

Tears of purest joy flowed freely after she saw her boyfriend cover up a murder.

She ran and hugged Harvey with all her strength, any doubts she might have had of the path she was taking and of the consequences that he might suffer disappeared. Desmelda's warning was forgotten.

All that mattered to the young half witch/half mortal was that Harvey had witnessed her and her very worst and still chose to help her!

"I was afraid….so afraid that….that you'd hate me, that…"

"I could never hate you Brina…never." Harvey whispered to her, the first part in comfort, the second part in horror as realization struck him. Namely that he really could not hate her, no matter how many horrible things she might do.

No! No matter how many horrible things she would do! The murder at his feet was proof enough of that.

"It appears I was wrong about you My Kinkel, very wrong indeed." Zelda said from next to him.

"Harvey was always a good lad sister. There was no doubt about that." Hilda added.

The Weird Sister's for their part only rolled their eyes at the sappy drama in front of them as they moved and picked up Mildred's body.

Tommy for the most part was silent, he did not know what to day or do.

The rest of the day was a blur, the next thing Harvey and Tommy knew was that they were at the Spellman house with Tommy downstairs having tea with the Spellman family and the Weird sisters, while Sabrina and Harvey were back in the garden.

"So…..you're General Zod?" Ambrose asked.

"No..Zod is my grandfather. He's retired now, but he did train me and Harvey when we were little so the battle cry sometimes comes out when I…when I lose it." Tommy said and took a sip from his cup.

"And Harvey is Superboy?"

"Yes." Tommy replied to Ambrose question.

"How did I not see it?" Ambrose asked in confusion.

"That happens to everyone. People seem to not accept that guys like me and my brother who can fly and bench-press hummers would live in a house in a small town, go to school and eat at the local burgher joint. Why sometimes I walk down the street in my battle suit and the reaction I get is 'cool suit bro, you look just like the real deal'." Tommy said with a smile on his face.

The awkwardness of the situation was gone for now and for a moment he could forget that what happened with that Mildred woman.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

But only for a moment.

Harvey's screams of horror made Tommy jump to his feet and he zipped out the door, once he was in the garden he too recoiled back in horror.

For from the grave in which they buried Mildred, the woman herself was crawling out of it.

"W-wh-what?" Harvey half babbled the question out of his mouth.

"Witches can be resurrected by various means. Sorry for not telling you, it just slipped my mind." Sabrina said to Harvey cheerfully, too cheerfully, as she gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, before grabbing an axe and making her way towards Mildred.

"Wait! What are…you're gonna…..Brina!" Harvey said in disbelief as he ran until he was between Sabrina and Mildred.

"Oh don't worry Harvey, I'll just kill her two or tree times before bringing her back again." Sabrina said with a reassuring smile.

Harvey felt his knees give away there and then. All those smiles, all those loving gaze that he shared with him hundreds of times. They were all identical to the smile she used now, right before she was intending on committing murder, again!

"Please…..no more." Harvey said as he kneeled before her, surrendering completely towards Sabrina.

Searching his mind for what was the right thing to say, to hopefully make her stop, to bring back the Sabrina that he knew, that he thought he knew, Harvey found an answer.

"Take her tooth, not her life. Bound her magic is she crosses the line again, but no more killing, no more suffering…..please…..for me?" Harvey begged Sabrina, gripping her free hand gently as his face twisted in agony and despair.

"Ok." Sabrina said and gave out a breath of inconvenience on her part. Like what she was doing was no big deal!

" You are damn lucky that Harvey's here!" Sabrina said with venom towards Mildred who just now finished climbing out of the grave,

Sabrina then kneeled down and helped Harvey get up.

"You ok babe? What's wrong?" Sabrina asked him as she kneeled till they were at eye level.

Harvey's neck almost snapped from how sudden he did a double take after hearing Sabrina's question.

Looking into her eyes he realized that she genuinely did not know why he just felt to his knees in despair.

She genuinely could not comprehend why he, why anybody would be overwhelmed by what she was about to do. Witches clearly had a different moral concept in regards to murder and killing.

Harvey did not have an answer to that.

Xxxx

A short while latter the two brother left the Spellman house.

Harvey had also refused Sabrina's offer that he sneak back in trough her window latter.

He really needed some time away to gather his thoughts, so he gave her en excuse that his dad was starting to get annoyed that he was not sleeping at home so much.

The two half kryptonians were currently floating just above the clouds of Greendale, drinking beers, vodka and whisky bottles, whole mugs of wine and all in big gulps.

Greendale's corner shop owner would open his doors tomorrow to find much of his stock gone and several wads of hundred dollar bills, more than the value of the merchandise, placed on the counter.

"You know bro. the only downside to being a kryptonian besides the damn allergy to green rocks is that no matter how much we drink, we can't get drunk." Harvey said to Tommy as the two continued to down spirits in quantities that would give Irishmen pause.

"I'll drink to that." Tommy said and chugged half a bottle of jack in two gulps.

"She….she's so sweet and nice, kind, friendly and-"

"Has no problem with putting people in the ground." Tommy added and Harvey broke there and then.

He guffawed a strained, screechy cry as the walls finally burst open.

"Maybe….maybe it's best this way." Tommy said all of a sudden, this stopped Harvey's tears.

"W-what?" He said half recovering from his breakdown.

"Well, it looked like she was gonna kill and bring her back more than two or 3 times….and….she didn't cause you asked her." Tommy replied.

"Y-you mean that maybe she's….not to far gone to…bring back?" Harvey asked hopefully.

"I don't think she's gone at all. I think….. she's confused, I mean… she didn't have that 'villain glare in her eyes'. So…maybe…maybe she's a good person that was surrounded by evil most of her life? Maybe she just needs a guide to show her?" Tommy said both for Harvey and for himself.

"Then….then…..that means that I stopped her from going to far. Then maybe she won't do that again…Maybe….do you think that….?"

"It's possible…I don't know how hard it could be but it is possible. I mean, remember Aunty Mercy."

"Yeah…..then. It can work, we can work!"

Harvey said and then he and Tommy shared a hug.

"I can stay here if you want me to Harvey."

"Nah Tommy. Go back and finish school, if there's trouble I'll call you." Harvey replied and the two brothers flew back to the house.

Once he was in his room Harvey went to bed and fell asleep, about two hours latter he woke up when felt a sudden gust of wind from his window, looking up Harvey saw that it was Sabrina.

Before he knew what was happening Sabrina moved in an grabbed his face in a kiss.

"Sorry to be a bother, but I was feeling lonely. You don't mind do you." Sabrina said as she snuggled up with him on his bed.

"_Better add greed and extreme possessiveness to the traits of witches." _Harvey thought to himself as sleep took him once more with the woman he loved, and he did love her.

All of her, even the bad parts.

As the two snuggled together Mary Wardwell was planning her spell to resurrect the Greendale 13, while on a hilltop overlooking Greendale a man who had been following the proceedings for the past few weeks took out his cellphone.

"Prepare the witchunters."

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

BALADA-across-universe-Symphony-Eternity-ebook/dp/B00TSKWSAI

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


End file.
